An Old Republic Tale 2
by Bahamut12
Summary: This is the 2nd story of the Old Republic (Star Wars Tale) Trilogy. Iz'phal Trua and her closest friend Malavai Quinn fall in love before he abandons her leaving her heart broken. Will she have the strength to wait for him and forgive him or will other feelings develop between her and her other best friend Corso. This is a Corso and Quinn fanfic. Leave a review.
1. An Internal War

**A Star Wars Tale**

Set before the events of tale I

 **Chapter 1: An Internal War**

 **30 years before:**

Iz'phal Trua, the famous spacer, just a young Twi'lek woman of eighteen years felt as if things in life couldn't get any better. Life was peaceful, the harvest was plentiful and if anything the people in her life were happier. The two closest friends she had in her life, one fighting with the Republic army and she missed him dearly, the other sitting by her side drawing her close. It had been many years since she had felt this peaceful, felt like nothing was troubling her as she merely closed her eyes and just listened to the native Ord Mantell chorus of wildlife sounding around the small glen they were sitting in. It was indeed a most tranquil spot and she enjoyed it for the simple pleasures, for nothing extravagant. Iz'phal was indeed one of the finest examples of beauty from the females of her species, her brown eyes always expressive, the colour on her attractive face always radiant as her patterned blue lekku swung down her back, her lips full and perfectly shaped. She dressed down in simple attire in just a pair of rustic brown leggings and a leather tunic which flared slightly at the collar. Just to have one of her best friends with her, staying at her side to share the moment with her, almost protecting her meant everything. She let a sigh of contentment escape her as she closed her eyes with the sound of his heart and the stream winding through the landscape around them. Her lekku hung in a relaxed fashion over a strong arm which he had wrapped around her shoulders, his legs outstretched in front of him as she snuggled further into the folds of his jacket, slipping an arm around his waist. Iz'phal never usually got intimate with men unless they really meant something to her and he did, he was always there for her, never kept anything from her. That's what best friends were for but she was beginning to feel something more for him, as if their friendship was destined to become something else. She wondered if he felt the same. The name of the man at her side, Malavai Quinn had just one secret which he kept from her but he couldn't tell her. If he told her who he was fighting for she would abandon him all together. Quinn was a rising promise within the ranks of the Sith Empire, a senior lieutenant by rank but thought better than telling her the complete truth. He wrestled with his conscience to tell her the truth or to just except the silence around them, but taken away with the moment and the girl that meant everything to him in his hold he decided silence was the best option, until he had a more appropriate moment to tell her. In time he would but for now it was best left unsaid. Seeing her at peace, just looking so happy made his heart almost expand within his chest as he rested his chin on the crown of her head, the cool yet pleasant breeze tousling his short black hair. Most of his human species would have considered him as handsome as his deep blue eyes almost hooked her with their gaze, attracted her to him like a magnet. His voice awoke her from her trance slightly, concern present within its tone as she had been silent for the best part of the time they'd been together. He dismissed the notion of his past ever having an effect on her, after all they would always remain the best of friends. After all this time when he had feelings for a girl he had either backed down at the last second or had hidden his feelings. Iz'phal was the first girl that really meant something to him deep down and wasn't sure how to go about expressing his feelings to her. It was something that had been gnawing away at him since they had first become friends all those years ago but he had never had the courage to say it again as the last time he had told her how he felt she was too young. Maybe now was the time to tell her, but he didn't want her to push him away.

"You okay Iz?" Quinn asked, his voice almost a humming sound so as not to distract from the peaceful sounds around them as she made an affirmative noise to let him know she had heard him, lifting her perfectly aligned face from his chest to catch his gaze.

"Aww you worry too much about me, that's so sweet. Course I'm okay Malavai, why do you ask?" Iz'phal replied, as she was slightly stunned at the intimate gesture, feeling him slip his hand in hers lacing his fingers through hers. It took him a while to reply to her question as he wrestled with his conscience to tell her the truth of who he was now but he pushed it away, wanting nothing to ruin this moment with her.

"Of course I worry about you Iz. War is threatening this galaxy and the last person I want caught in the middle of it is you" he said simply, his voice wavering slightly as the thought of his best friend enduring those hardships again when order had only just been restored to the galaxy made him slightly sad. Iz'phal gaged the expression in his eyes and knew what he said was true. He only wanted to be there for her, to protect her but minute by minute his embrace was becoming more intimate, full of protection as if someone was going to reach down and snatch her away from him. She was the first girl in his life to ever make him feel like this, to ever make him happy and he would be damned if he lost her now. Quinn caught her chin in his hand, lifting her face to meet with his, his deep blue eyes engraining their image into her soul, never letting go.

"Hey, what did I tell you Malavai, as long as we have each other and I have the closest people in my life around me it won't change a thing. So who do you work for now?" Iz'phal asked as the nature of her question almost stabbed him in the front. She had him backed into a corner. If he lied to her now she would never forgive him for he knew her hatred of the Empire was strong but if he told her the truth he may never know her again. For the first time in his life he brought himself to lie to her and it bruised him on the inside to know he was being dishonest with her.

"I thought I told you Iz" he smiled warmly down at her, collecting her against his chest and she appreciated the protective gesture, nuzzling against the warmth of his torso.

"I can't remember you ever telling me. But it sure pays well I guess. You seem happy" Iz'phal beamed, her luscious brown eyes shimmering with mirth as his mouth rose into a smile, clenching her hand a little tighter.

"It's a way of life Iz and at times it has its demands but it is rewarding" Quinn replied seeing a devious guise take over her face as she tried to guess the nature of his occupation, his heart hammering in his chest, desperately hoping with her intelligence and her ability to strip things to the bare bone she would not find out who his loyalties were pledged too.

"An accountant…no wait don't tell me…" Iz'phal cooed sweetly, a chuckle escaping her as she didn't notice his nervousness. "A banker from the core perhaps. You did say Coruscant was your second home. What a place to work, I do envy you, after all my job is just enough to sustain me. I do envy you…" Iz'phal admitted as she accepted the affectionate gesture and the closeness with which he held her as part of him forced him to relay a small fraction of the truth but not enough for her to truly guess.

"Its true Iz, I am away for months at a time but I stand up for what is right, not for what is wrong. I just wish we had more time together. I do miss you Iz, you mean a lot to me" Quinn said simply, letting a sliver of his feelings escape him as she looked inquisitively into his eyes, wracking her brain as to what he meant before a look of worry skimmed across her face not sure if she'd heard right. To his shock she'd managed to guess and his heart only hoped for her sake and his she danced around the edge of the truth.

"You're a soldier aren't you? You protect people right?" Iz'phal enquired seeing the colour almost drain from his face as she had guessed correctly and he cursed himself inwardly for letting the information go as he'd been so entranced by her beautiful face he hadn't realised his words.

"Iz…How did you…" he began as she snaked a hand gently up his chest resting her hand next to his heart, never knowing the internal war he was having as she pressed her cheek to his chest.

"Just a lucky guess. That's a very brave path you walk but damn dangerous. What happens if you get hurt? I can't bear the thought of losing you" Iz'phal almost choked on her own words before she realised he words could come true. Biting on her bottom lip she refused to let the tears come to the surface until they did come, the Twi'lek woman's strong resolve melting away as she looked into his eyes with a concerned expression etched on her face, trembling slightly in his hold and immediately he tightened his arms around her rocking her back and forth in his embrace.

"Iz this is precisely why I didn't want you to know. I just didn't want you to be worried for me. I'm sorry if I kept this from you but I thought it was better if you didn't know…I'm sorry" Quinn apologised again as this made her slightly bitter. He was doing it for her protection but he hadn't told her the truth, kept it from her and that hurt her a little more than she was expecting. "Iz please don't cry, everything's going to be alright I promise, please don't cry" his soothing voice trying to comfort her as suddenly all the war torn images in her head and the notion of him on the battlefield was just too much as she sobbed bitterly into his chest, bunching her hands into fists as she was now bunched so close against him she could barely breathe, afraid that some military from out of nowhere was going to take him from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she burst out suddenly, tear sodden face still pressed against his chest as he tried to explain but she got her feelings out first, almost wanting to shut herself down completely. "You kept this from me and you thought I wouldn't find out!" She snapped crossly, her lekku twitching in irritation as she looked up at him imploringly, continuing to rant at him punching him in vain against his chest but having the upper body strength which he did didn't feel a thing. The worst part of the matter was she hadn't found out who he was fighting for and if she ever found that out Quinn knew he would lose the one girl in his life that meant everything to him and even for all his loyalty to the Empire he could never let that happen. "All these years you've been fighting and haven't had the guts to tell me. Now I know what's happening when you're away from me. Why should you have to fight! It's not fair!" Iz'phal cried as finally he was able to get his words through to her as he caught her wrists in a tough grip but not enough to hurt her as she just gave in and slumped against his chest, hiding her face not wanting to look up.

"Iz don't you see…This galaxy needs protecting; we all need to be safe. You must understand this is my way of life now Iz. I wanted to tell you sooner but I knew this was how you would react. That's why I kept it from you. I fight to protect my friends, to protect the people who mean the most to me, for the galaxy…for you…" Quinn's words trailed off into silence as she wanted more from him but she merely looked deeper into his eyes for a better explanation as she clung onto his arm, tears still falling from her eyes.

"You fight for me and everyone else but at what cost. The galaxy is more in peace now than it ever has. You walk a noble path and it shows great courage to stand tall but I don't want anything to happen to you…I've lost so many friends through previous wars and I refuse to lose anymore…I'm sorry…" she finally finished letting out a sigh as she felt him slip a strong arm around her waist, still almost in shock from her outburst but understood her feelings. She felt him press his lips to the crown of her head and all the concern melted away. Just the gentleness of his touch and care he always showed for her momentarily trancing her before she got out what she wanted to say, rain now falling from the sky settling on her light blue skin. "I just didn't realise what you go through, what you do for those around you. I just don't want anything to happen to you…What if it does…what if I never see you again…what if…" she wanted to ask all these questions and get an answer for every single one but instead he just told her calmly to not worry but it was little consolation for her.

"Iz you were right…" he admitted as she drew her knees close to her to shelter under the tree from the rain now starting to soak the ground around them as he drew his thick overcoat from the branch beside him and draped it over her shoulders, seeing she was shivering from the cold. She accepted the gesture and pulled the material tighter around her as between the coat and his embrace she felt her skin warming slightly. "I was wrong to keep it from you. Yes I am a soldier Iz and you must understand my intentions. I fight to keep the galaxy safe, to keep everyone safe. Without people like me and our armies to protect people what chance do people like you have when a war eventually comes? What would you rather have me do Iz? Sit back and do nothing…You must understand Iz, this is my way of life now and is now walk this path. Iz…" he wanted to encourage something, anything from her but she was still bunched against his chest, feel all of a sudden small and frightened as if he left her Quinn felt the war he was talking about would take her in its large jaws and swallow her whole. For a moment the only sound that filled his ears was the rain falling around them and her short breaths as she clung to him, memories of all her friends killed in wars past circling her mind and refused to let him be the latest casualty of war, to lose another friend. She couldn't bear it and wouldn't let it happen. She felt him run a hand up and down her back and over her hip as even the softness of his touch couldn't seem to snap her from her trance. Eventually when she spoke her voice was low, flat, a sense of regret that she had to accept him for who she was or carry on in her life without him as a friend and she could never see her life without him being a part of it.

"I know why you put yourself at risk Malavai, to protect the galaxy I get that…but what then…what happens when all that is done and the wars are all over. I just want to see more of you. We hardly spend any time together and I just get the feeling that you forget about me" Iz'phal relayed how she truly felt as his eyes almost snapped open wide in shock only now realizing what she meant. How could she say that? Of course when he was away he missed her terribly and wanted to change that but the Imperial military cut off all contacts with loved ones while he was in service so as not to distract him from his duty. He would hate to think this way of life could drive her away from him, could make her a distant memory when all he wanted to do was express how he felt for her, stay close to her but for being a young man and having a girl, the first girl by his side that he truly cared about it was difficult for him to express how he felt.

"Forget you Iz? True I may be away for weeks at a time, true I may not contact you all the time but you are the light of my life Iz, the heartbeat of my soul, the happiness in my sadness. How could I ever forget you and why would I?" Quinn asked her as a feeling of relief swept over his heart for having explained part of his feelings for her as a smile danced across her face. She would've thought being a fighter had made him ruthless, forget the kindness he had in his heart but she could see now that was far from the case. If anything these moments he got with her were more precious as time went by and if he didn't say it now he never would be able to. He had been battling with his conscience to tell her how he felt but in the end gave in and knew the moment had to be now.

"I just seem to think now we spend little time together and you are focused on your achievements you might think less of me. Am I wrong?" Iz'phal questioned as her doubts were banished away when he drew her even closer to him but this embrace was coaxing, full of longing as he felt if he ever let go she would run away and never come back. He cupped her chin in a black gloved hand, placing his forehead to hers, admitting her smile was almost intoxicating him as her heartbeat quickened from the sense of anticipation. His voice was soft, coercing as he wrapped his arms around her neck feeling the pulse of her heart against his chest, the rain falling around them.

"You have never have been wrong Iz. I was wrong about you though…" he breathed against her head as slightly confused by the nature of his words tried to gain the deep blue pools of his eyes, his handsome face drawing her in.

"Wrong about what? Quinn I don't understand" she asked confused as the beauty of her face that had captured his heart from that first day he'd met her caused the images of him and her dancing around in his mind until he said it, said those three words that had been burning him on the inside for all this time.

"I was wrong about you Iz. Just thinking you were a normal girl, just a friend to me…but you're much more than that. You've always have been. You've never just been a girl to me; you've always been my girl…Iz…I love you…" His heart again growing as those words left his mouth, as finally after all this time she knew how he truly felt for her and it lifted a weight from her heart as over the last few years she had begun to feel the same but had never had the chance to say it. That's why she didn't want him to fight, because she was so protective of him, because she loved him. Her breathing quickened against his chest as the rain fell harder around them but she no longer cared, she just wanted to be with him, to be with the first man who cared for her as he did. It made her feel special made her feel needed in the galaxy. She saw him slipping off his black leather gloves, feeling him trail his hands down her neck, lekku and back, his soft fingers sending a pleasant shiver up her spine. The way he held her, how gentle he was with her it confirmed how he truly felt for her and how lucky she was to have him in her life. As the sky turned a stormy grey around them he thought about getting her to shelter but she protested at him moving as she crooned a response in his ear, her warm tone sending his heart in circles.

"Awww Quinn you're so sweet…You've been so kind to me, always been there for me…" she whispered lovingly as with her permission he rolled her onto her back, placing both forearms to the sides of her head, his eyes swimming with a longing she'd never seen hovering above her as she gazed endearingly up at him. "I love you too Malavai, so, so much" Iz'phal confessed her feelings as he was the first man she had truly had feelings for and it made her heart dance in her chest that he felt the same for her.

"Whatever happens Izzy, no matter where I am or who I am you'll always be my girl. I promise you I'll always be here for you. Just you and me Iz, no one else, just you and me…" his voice a coercing croon but his meaningful words were enough to send her into a dreamlike state drifting at the softness of his touch, the warmth and kindness in his eyes as she replied but her words were cut off as he swallowed her lips in a deep kiss, sending her heart fluttering against her ribs. Her back arched as she clung to him, her breathing and heartbeat quickening as in their youth and playful nature they expressed how they felt for each other. Iz'phal helping him undo the buttons on her neck holding her halter-neck jacket in place while she tugged at the sides of his jacket a sense of physical yearning for him taking over her. Sensing he wanted them both to be in the warm and away from the coming storm her well-being came to the forefront of his mind as without warning he swept her up in his arms and ran with her to his facility just on the other side of town. Swooning in his caring nature for her she clung to his neck, eyes sparkling with life as they reeled him in, the eyes that had always possessed his heart pulling his heart to hers until he could not take it back, could never take it back. But why would he want to? No sane man would wished to be freed from the beauty and kindness of a girl like Iz'phal. When they reached the shelter of the little room which wasn't much but Iz'phal thought it looked like home he immediately picked up where he'd left of, running his hands down her lekku and over her shapely hips. Iz'phal wanted to say something, anything to him to confirm her feelings for him but he already knew by the loving light dancing in her eyes as picking her up again with care placing her on the bed, straddling her beautiful frame, gazing deep into her eyes. She could see the yearning for her in his eyes as she silenced whatever words he was going to say by kissing him passionately on the lips, before moving her kiss onto his neck. He just revelled in the love she felt for him, the gentleness of her mouth on his skin, just drifting away with it all. Being the very first girl he had ever given himself to he knew he would never forget the moment, would never forget her, would always be there for her, would always love her. The drops from strands of his soaked hair splashed her slightly in the face but she didn't care, she just wanted him with her, just wanted everything to be perfect. A flirtatious giggle escaped her as he buried his kiss in her neck, the pleasant warmth of his hands caressing her skin sending her into a state of bliss as she trailed her soft fingers down the back of his neck. He paused long enough just to get the words out, to gaze deep into her loving brown eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close.

"Have I ever told you have beautiful you are Iz? I'm so lucky to have you…" he whispered sweetly in her ear as her heart hammered against his chest, the warmth and gentleness of his touch sending her drifting again. She felt him trail his hands down her back as she just basked in the feeling, let it take over her.

"Aww well you may have mentioned it. I'm flattered you feel this way about me. Means a lot…" Iz'phal crooned an enraptured reply, as she uttered a sigh of pleasure as he moved his kiss onto her stomach, just closing her eyes with the pleasant experience. She decided not to speak as it was better they got their feelings for each other out in the open rather than letting words get in the way. At times they got entangled with the ripping at each other's clothes, both youthful and full of excitement as they got through it with much laughing. As the night drew on she knew it would be the happiest in her life: The moment he had said he loved her and treated her like the only girl in his life. She wanted it to last forever but the most important thing was that he remained with her.

The pleasurable encounter having past, her breathing slowed considerably as he rested his head on her chest, feeling her fingers trailing through his short black hair.

"Well Iz…that was…I always knew you were the girl for me but after tonight I can say that without a doubt. Thank you…" he whispered sweetly placing several kisses across her collar bone before releasing a relieving breath and rested his head on her chest, as she cradled him against her, never feeling for all the world that she could be happier.

"So we're together now right?" Iz'phal questioned just to make sure he was true to her as he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes wrapping his arms around her neck, his warm breath flickering across her collar bone as her brown eyes blinked expressively.

"That's why I love you Iz because some of the answers to your questions are so obvious. Of course we are Iz. I wouldn't be here with you otherwise" the soft nature of his voice calming her excitement as she pressed another question to him, not sure if he would give her a truthful answer but after tonight she realised he would always be truthful with her. The warmth of his hands stroking her lekku was almost hypnotic as at times he was taken aback by how beautiful she was.

"There must have been others before me. It's okay Malavai, you can tell me" Iz'phal asked as she was just curious but to her surprise he shook his head, just by looking into his eyes she could tell he was being truthful. She was the first girl in his life that had truly meant something to him and it made her feel honored it was her. "You serious? I'm the first?" Iz'phal questioned still a little unsure as still he continued to stroke the back of her head, snuggling close to her.

"Iz, what would be the point of lying to you. Many a girl has made me think but you are the one who deserves my heart. We've known each other a long time and I fell in love with you a few months ago. I just wanted to wait until the time was right. I hope you understand Iz…" he spoke lovingly against the crown of her head as she just revelled in the feeling of being special and just lay with him as he almost split his soul to her.


	2. The Message

**Chapter 2: The Message**

Iz'phal awoke as the morning dawned, the events of the night and the previous day swimming in her head awash with pleasant emotions and memories. Sighing in contentment she rolled in the bedsheets, turning over to slip an arm around the man who should've been at her side but she opened her eyes and her smile faded to realise she was all alone. She sat up slightly and rubbed her eyes, her clothes scattered across the room as she looked around for any evidence that he was still there but everything that was his was gone: His jacket, his coat, his boots, his belongings. Everything was gone. Still not letting that bother her she remembered the happiness of the night before as she slipped on her shapely leggings and tank top before going to the bathroom to wash. Having searched the suite to find she was still on her own after calling his name a few times she activated her holo for an audio call.

 _Maybe he had to leave early. I'll give him a call…_ Iz'phal thought, the moments of her and him spinning merrily around in her mind as she awaited his voice on the other end of the reception but merely got a static crackle as the call was cut from its connection. Puzzled but shrugging it away she tried again but got the same result. Her confusion heightening she tried a third time and realised the red receiving light on her comm was flashing which meant a message had been left. Excitement gripping her she clicked the playback button but wished she had never activated it. It was his voice to her happiness but it sounded different, short, militant and flat as if he wanted nothing more to do with her and after all those things he'd said to her, after all she thought she'd meant to him it hurt her deep down, caused a cavern to appear in her heart.

 _Iz'phal you're probably hearing this wondering where I am. My duties have called me off world and I shall be away for quite some time. I realise one thing and that was the mistake I made. My feelings were misplaced and I did not express them at the right time. All those things I said were a little glossed over and we never should have slept together. I can't speak to you Iz'phal and it may take some time to get over the mistake I made but maybe with time we both can. You may have believed what I said but you were naïve enough to. You are close to me but are not more important than my work. I regret many things but last night was one of them. I cannot say for sure when I will see Ord Mantell or you again but don't try to contact me or seek me out. I may see you in the future but for now this is left just between us._

 _I'm sure your family will want to see you._

 _Lieutenant Quinn_

Feeling slightly nauseous and sick to her stomach she tried to play the message again but all she got was static and nothing else. His voice sounded harsh and cold, a world away from what it was the other night. He had said all those things, as she stood there seething in fury, the hand which held the comm unit squeezing it even tighter with a bitter realisation that he had left her, had lied to her, had used her and then left her with nothing. All those things, all those words of love and devotion he'd whispered into her ear to gain her physically, nothing more than a whole damn lie just so he could sate himself and then dump her on the wayside when he was done. It hurt her even more as he was also her best friend and he had just simply used her like a piece of meat before throwing her away. Hot tears stung the backs of her eyes as in a gesture of rage she threw the comm against the wall, seeing it smash into the mirror before she tiraded around the room in rage, shouting at the top of her lungs until she could say no more before she slumped with an empty feeling onto the bed and wept bitterly to know that she had been used, not just by any man but by her closest friend and it made her physically ill to think he could've done that to her.

 _He lied to me! After all those things he said he meant nothing of it! How could he?! I trusted him! I loved him and he meant not a word! You hear me Malavai?! I love you and you go and do this to me. What have I ever done to you than be there for you? You are yet another man who has used me for their own personal gains! Well I tell you what I'm not going to be used by you or another one of your species ever again! I will find you Malavai mark my words and when I do I'm going to get some answers from you. You lied to me, after all we meant to each other. Why…_ Iz'phal choked on her sadness as she bunched the sheet into her fists and cried and cried. She thought at least if he had made a mistake they'd still be friends but he'd realised he'd expressed his feelings for her earlier than he would've liked, called it a mistake and left her to pick up the pieces. Something was not right here. He had not sounded on the comm like the friendly man she knew and what was this about her being less important than his duty? What was he up to? Who was he really working for? Where was he? Utterly crestfallen and still shaking she made her way from the bed, the many questions reeling frantically in her mind as she found the shattered comm unit she'd thrown in her fury and attempted to activate it but she'd snapped the vital link in two as she slammed it to the floor and gathered her belongings against her chest, her face still pallid and sickly looking. Not wanting to stick around this place as the hurtful message was still ringing in her head she pushed her way to the door, heart still stinging from the recent events. One moment she was in heaven the next she was in some form of torture. What was this? One of her closest friends had used her and it tore her apart to think he had done it on purpose.

 _I will find you Malavai and when I do you've got some explaining to do. You've hurt me and you better apologise to me before I think about forgiving you…_ She retorted fiercely in her mind as she made her way along the swamp tracks of Ord Mantell's lower forest trails to her home, setting about using her own comm to contact him. Eventually she seemed to get through, hearing his voice through the static but again it was the same as it had been in the message, unempathetic with a cold streak embedded within it. Tears sprung up to the surface of her eyes as she relieved to speak with him but when he sounded angry at her, the rage flared up within her again. She thought he loved her, truly cared and it turned out it had all been lies.

"Iz'phal I thought I told you specifically not to contact me!" Quinn hissed sharply as her voice was a burst of anger down the connection, wiping tears from her eyes, by the wavering of her voice she hoped he could hear she was upset and then maybe would realise his mistake.

"What ever happened to Izzy or Iz. Quinn where are you? What's going on?!" Iz'phal demanded, her lekku trembling with unwanted twitches meaning her rage was ever growing as she gripped the comm tighter and held it to her ear as she stopped in the middle of the path, her breathing ragged and high in her chest.

"I don't need to answer to you Iz'phal or anyone else. Can't you see I'm busy?!" he shouted crossly losing his temper with her and at this she snapped, the usual kindness she possessed melting into something monstrous as if Quinn could've seen her eyes through the comm link he would think twice before calling them beautiful. They were slits of hatred and her jaw was tensed in anger, the ire spiralling through her chest.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Iz'phal retorted, her voice protesting, obviously wanting answers as she raged at him, tears still falling over her cheeks. "You owe me an explanation as to why you left me. You lied to me, told me all those things and never meant any of it. How could you do this to me?!" she wailed, letting her emotions get the better of her as he merely shut off her words and ended the call as she sunk to her knees in the dirt and just continued to cry, sobbing silently as her chest shook with the nature of her feelings. All that time she had felt special, knew he cared for her now to having lost a loving friend and a partner. She wanted to keep him close, wanted him there but if he couldn't seem to care or want to talk to her then why should she do the same. Feeling a hatred creep up inside her for the first time in years she tried to get her feet then retreated back to the floor as a familiar engine whine above her told her the Empire was patrolling this planet and that any beings who looked like rebels or hostiles would be brought to heel. In fright she lowered herself to the floor, keeping her breathing quiet as a couple of warning shots were fired from the ship's mounted lasers but she kept quiet and low until she was sure they were gone. By the sound of their engines she knew they were Tie Interceptors and some of the most advanced technology in the Empire's arsenal so she decided better than to take them on. Feeling truly frightened now that the Empire could be on this world and knew Ord Mantell, her home was going to be the latest jewel in their crown she brushed away her tears and ran for home but knew she should've stayed low. Three death troopers who had been watching her every move honed in closer to her as through their years of training at one of the Empire's finest war academies their stealth was impeccable, almost rivaling that of a Cipher or a Sniper. Her keen senses told her she was being watched as her run broke into a sprint but without seeing the danger a black armoured clad foot caught her in mid run taking her legs from underneath her as the young twi'lek girl sprawled to the ground, groaning as she clutched at her stomach, the wind having been knocked out of her. As she tried to get to her feet but was still grounded from the shock she saw a pair of neatly black polished boots before her and knew who was here. The people from her worst nightmare: The Sith Empire.


	3. A Brutal Imperial Attack

**Chapter 3: A Brutal Imperial Attack**

"Well, well looks like we caught ourselves a lost native" A cruel voice sounded from above her as from her skin marred with dirt and blood she was not in the best condition to defend herself and realised almost heartbroken she'd left her trusted blaster Flashy at Quinn's bunker and guessed she could always use brute force. As she lifted her face from the dirt to stare up at the tall figure her heart almost froze in her mouth when she looked up and saw the vicious smirk which lit up his face in a feral leer. The familiar dark green garb of the Imperial Navy uniform was an all too familiar sight for her nowadays as she was always running into trouble with the Imperial military and was punished again and again for her resistant and dissent used against the Emperor. In any case she would fight to free this galaxy one way or the other and if she needed to get herself killed in the process it would be done. She glowered at him in hatred as she thought he looked familiar to her but as she looked into his eyes thought not as he was dressed head to toe in the uniform of the Imperial Navy, his rank plaque displaying him as a Captain and a young one of that as judging by his good looks and posture he couldn't have been older than his thirties. The spacer was always good at reading people but now was not the time, especially with the rifles of the death troopers fixed on her. The Captain crossed his arms in a strong stance across his chest and almost scoffed in disgust at the alien below his feet. If there was one thing the Empire despised it was other species plaguing the galaxy, ruining the Emperor's grand designs thinking they knew better and she was the perfect example. Her name firmly engraved in the minds of all Imperial soldiers to kill her on sight as an immediate threat but confident she would not diminish their control over her he could afford to make her life a living hell just as Quinn had and it was about to get a whole lot worse.

"Iz'phal Trua, you are a glutton for punishment aren't you?" the Imperial officer purred with spite as she glowered up at him in hatred, rage coursing through body as she tried to push herself up but a sharp tap on the back of the head from one of the troopers rifled kept her grounded at his booted feet.

"What do I care what you think of me, Imperial dog!" she snapped, glad she could insult another one of their kind face to face as without warning he kicked her cruelly in the stomach knocking the breath from her before pacing around her, reciting the list of her many crimes the Empire had come to know over the years but due to their power on many worlds had punished rebels with the same consequences.

"Speak to a representative of the Emperor again like that again alien filth and I'll kill you myself!" he snapped back at her, his gloved hands tied behind his back as he circled her his step militant, his back straight as like a hungry Krayt Dragon he kept his gaze on her before going back to his list of her offences, thinking the treeline was more of a pleasure to gaze on than her. She propped herself up on her forearms continuing to glower at him thinking her life could not get any worse as she looked a sorry state, still in pain from the way she had landed on her front.

"Arson, theft from Imperial property, murder of Imperial representatives, conspiring with rebels, armed robbery, petty theft, dissent against the Emperor himself, spreading false propaganda, rioting and a few more things I fail to remember…Oh yes there was…" he began to say, spite dripping within every word as anyone who took part in these treacherous acts was no more than scum to his mind and deserved nothing more than to be wiped from existent. How could the Empire achieve peace for the galaxy with dissidents like her running around. It made a mockery of the Empire and he would never allow that to happen, his pride and his station wouldn't let him.

"Shut up!" Iz'phal growled and at the nature of her insolence just glowered at her not even bothering to waste his energy on someone as low as her.

"No doubt you get that vicious rebellious tongue of yours from your family. I'm sure they're all the same. Let's pay them a visit shall we" the Captain coaxed slyly as her eyes opened wide knowing her family were in the greatest danger and had to get free to warn them. Knowing he had found her weakness a cruel leer flashed across his thin lipped mouth as he strode away through the woodland, the troopers carrying a persistent and trashing Iz'phal behind him as she managed to break an arm free but immediately the third trooper stepped in as her movements became a struggle.

"No not my family! Please Imperial! Leave them out of this. They've done nothing to you! It's me you want! Leave them alone!" Iz'phal cried out as ignoring her pleas they continued on much to her screaming and struggling until they came to her peaceful home village where it seemed everyone was sleeping except for a set of lights blazing cheerfully from one small shelter and Iz'phal knew immediately what they planned to do. Within moments before she could protest the Captain signalled behind him and a dozen troopers with another officer leading them broke through the foliage much to Iz'phal's horror as the officer joining his companion was of the slightly lower rank of Lieutenant but when he saw the prone form of the twi'lek woman being held still by the troopers he smirked. Knowing she was no threat to him he lowered himself to her level and gripped her chin in one of his rough gloved hands. Affronted at an Imperial laying his hands on her she struggled in vain as he merely chuckled at her weakness before examining the fire burning deep within her eyes. He would've thrown a suggestive comment her way had the leader of the operation not spoken up.

"Lieutenant enough with the girl. We'll deal with her later. Right now it is the one's closest to her that must pay and learn the consequences of all those who defy the Empire" he snarled commanding the officer and the squadron towards her family home when a new and revived Iz'phal freed herself from the confident troopers and shot straight for the Captain trying to get him to relinquish the command but to her horror it was already being carried out and she had to do something.

"No not my family! Please! They mean more to me than anything! Please call off the attack! They've done nothing to you. They are loyal followers of the Empire…" she cried out as he uppercutted her viciously in the face knocking her to the ground, blood pouring from her nose as she gurgled in pain.

"All your people are traitors whether you like it or not and the family of a traitor is punished no matter if they are innocent" the Captain hissed as she attempted to get to her feet and rush past him to warn them, to at least get to them but he caught her by the arm and twisted her wrist cruelly in his vicelike grip, taking her beautiful face marred with dirt in his hands lifting her eyes to meet with his. Trembling with rage and in disgust she longed to put one between his eyes and realised Flashy was absent from her so would have to stand strong and be resilient for them but realising her family was in danger needed to get to them. "Such a shame you have resisted us for so long. You're quite tenacious. You would have proven of some use to us in our ranks…" he sneered as she struggled against his hold, cursing the Empire to hell under her breath.

"I would never work for you! Your oppressive Empire deserves all it gets. You are murderers and will never get the peace you fight for. I hate you!" Iz'phal cried as he struck her cruel blow to the head before he caught her by the arm and dragged her without care towards her family home where screams and the shrieks of her siblings and the loud alarmed voice of her father made her heart almost break. "Stop! Please don't hurt them! I beg of you please stop!" Iz'phal voiced her sheer panic as the noise roused some of the local villagers, just twi'lek pilgrims as they were gunned down by the Imperial snipers that had surrounded the area. Utterly horrified at her people being slaughtered she tried to free herself from him but he grabbed her viciously by the lekku and threw her to the floor, commanding not one survivor. The Empire was here to do a job, to quell a rebellious population and that was what she was witnessing but to her it was just an unjust massacre, uncalled for and unprecedented. She threw all her anger at him, tears welling up in her eyes as the troopers laid into her people with their target rifles not distinguishing the innocent from the traitors as they continued to fire into the oncoming twi'leks before she picked herself up, a new born fire blossoming inside her as she leapt at him screaming, her hands viced like claws, attempting to gouge out his eyes but he was ready for her.

"Leave my people alone you monster!" she shrieked in a bestial voice consumed with pain as she attempted to grapple him but she left herself open to a counter attack at which point he intercepted the thrashing form of the twi'lek girl and again grounded her laying into her ribs as the pain blinded her, was indescribable as she just wished all the people close to her were going to be okay but the wails in the background told her otherwise. Satisfied she would not be getting up the Captain signalled to the two remaining death troopers standing guard by the clearing and ordered them to pick her up, dragging her towards the front door to her home as she was thrown like a helpless animal, bloodied and bruised at the feet of her father who cried out in horror and attempted to come to her aid but three troopers soon had him in restraints, along with moments later her sister and brother. As the room came back into vision around her she wanted to leap to their aid and see through the haze of pain that was clouding her head but it was a challenge. A wail of pain from the room to the right and her mother, baring the similar beautiful blue facial features as her daughter was dragged struggling and cursing into a separate space of the house where the Lieutenant followed swiftly behind closing the door behind him. Hearing her screams and dreading to think what was happening to her she rose quickly to her feet, pain now a memory in this situation as she stood in front of her family all in the bindings, ultimately all bewildered and shocked at what was going on. "Whatever you want to do to my family Imperial you can do it to me a thousand times over. It's me you want not them. Don't you dare hurt them!" Iz'phal pleaded as her father protested wanting to stand beside her but he got a slam in the back of his head with an Imperial rifle for his troubles.

"Iz'phal my daughter I won't let yourself give yourself to the Imperials. You have done nothing to warrant their cruelty. If we must face the consequences of our actions then this is what must happen" her father spoke as not wanting to believe his words she heard the wails of discomfort from her mother in the next room and dashing frantically to aid her but immediately two troopers caught her by the arms and forced her to her knees as she struggled. The Captain was just watching all of this unfold, hands tied behind his back, face an emotionless mask, his troopers relaying to him the amount of prisoners that would be taken alive.

"Mother! No please not her! She's done nothing! Let her go!" Iz'phal cried as all of this was just too much, her mother's crying stopping as the Lieutenant marched from the room hauling the elder twi'lek woman by her lekku as he threw her to the floor, Iz'phal freeing herself from the troopers temporarily to collapse at her side holding her in a frantic embrace. "Mother what did they do to you?! This is all my fault I'm so sorry!" Iz'phal wept as she was immediately pulled away from the bruised and beaten form of her mother and was thrown at the feet of the Captain where he hauled her to her feet by her lekku roughly and gripped her wrists so there was no chance of her going anywhere. She felt his warm breath on her neck and grimaced wanting to tear his heart from his chest then and there, still hearing the screams and wails of her people being slaughtered in the Imperial raid outside.

"You want me to spare your family Iz'phal Trua. That's what you want isn't it" crooned the officer slyly as her voice was a mere tremble of the strong tone she'd been producing as she nodded frantically, tears welling up in her eyes standing strong for her family, looking at their forlorn expressions as her father spoke up, trying to defend her but he was knocked head first to the floor and at this Iz'phal tried her hardest to run to him, to tear herself free but the Captain in his pure strength managed to keep her from escaping.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" she reiterated fiercely as he continued to gaze over her shoulder at them realising the truth. Why hadn't he pulled the trigger ages ago. This spacer was the reason her people suffered as her actions in betraying the Empire was the reason her people were dead. If it wasn't for her there would be no need for this attack and the waste of Imperial resources.

"Why should I care about you when you are the reason we are here in the first place! If you were just good citizens and kept your heads down and accepted Imperial rule we wouldn't have needed to come here" he snarled venomously against her neck, an unpleasant sensation shooting up her spine as he gripped her wrist even tighter, the ruthless way in which he held her told her he wanted to make good on his threat but she only hoped she could persuade him otherwise. However she said what needed to be said, thinking of one thing and one thing only, the survival of her family, the people she loved the most.

"That's because nobody wants you here! You and your Empire are a blight on the galaxy and I'll take it down myself if I have too!" Iz'phal snarled in contempt as she felt his grip bordering on snapping her wrist in two.

"Watch your tone Iz'phal Trua. That's the kind of attitude that will get you locked up!" The Captain shot back cruelly as he nodded to his troopers and issued the command piercing shriek shooting through his head before he regained his composure and dragged her to a dark corner where it was just the two of them and she dreaded what was going to come next. "Kill them! Kill them all but make it painless. It's the least I can do" The Captain smirked as he loved his work. Loved having the authority to crush people, especially rebellious insolent beings like Iz'phal under his heel as she attempted again to stop them but before she could react a volley of blaster fire was unleashed at her helpless family and they all sprawled dead at the feet of the troopers before they were given leave of her home to cleanse the village of any other dissidents who may have been lurking in the area. She screamed in horror, a sound so shrill it momentarily forced two of the troopers into retreat. Iz'phal was so heartbroken for a moment she could barely take in the events that had just happened before the ire boiled over tackling him to the floor, scratching at his handsome face just wanting to draw blood. She didn't even think to run to her family now she just wanted to kill him, the man that had issued the command.

"I hate you! All of you! You and your Empire can stay dead in the lowest band of hell for all I care. My family were defenceless they were all I had left in the world and you took all of them away. I hate you! You're all tyrants! Get out of my home!" She shouted fiercely never knowing she could use her voice so aggressively as her anger was over powering him slightly, feeling blood coat her fingers as she'd sliced a gash between his nose and upper lip. A cunning smirk of her own lit up her face but that pause nearly cost her, her life as he retaliated, grabbing her slender throat and pinning her to the floor, his heartbeat pounding against her chest as his voice sent a horrible shiver floating up her spine as she struggled but he wasn't letting her up.

"You're lucky you're of use to me so you can leave with your life. Consider that a mercy" he sneered as she knew what he was intended and grappled his advances frantically trying with all her young strength to free herself. It had been a hard day's work and it was only fair he got a reward from this before it was done. Physically hearing his moans of pleasure against her ear made her almost sick as she tried desperately with her hands to gain a purchase on anything, to pull herself away but he trapped her to the floor, his muscled figure smothering her until she felt it difficult to breathe. Eventually her screams were ringing inside his head and he'd had enough, slapping a gloved hand over her mouth as she attempted to bite but he'd covered her whole mouth over and her teeth could gain no purchase in his skin. Again she desperately tried to struggle, growling in frustration as he overpowered her, taking her dignity away from her as she never gave in, fought for it never to happen the entire way through as she just cried, her sobs getting louder and louder until he had finally finished ravaging her. Sighing in contentment that he needs had been satisfied he brushed the dirt from the shoulders of his uniform and dusted himself off before his transport; a Tie Interceptor had arrived to take him back to Imperial headquarters. Not giving a backwards glance to the traumatised twi'lek girl or murder scene he and the attack squadron boarded the ship, the mission a success but one girl in particular had been scarred for life. If you were walking through the woods of Ord Mantell on that night of the Imperial attack, throughout the night you would've heard a young twi'lek crying, who had, had everything ripped away from her and you would've heard her cry and cry and cry. Iz'phal just didn't know how to express her sadness anymore other than to just lie on the floor on the spot where the scuffle had occurred and just sob her poor heart sore. She wanted one person to be by her side. One person to take it all away but no one was there. It was just her and her lonely heart and that was how it would be for quite some time. She just pummelled her fists in the ground, screwing up her eyes, still trembling from head to toe as she dragged herself to the corpses of her parents and just wrapped their arms around her squeezing tight. As the night wore on she couldn't move, just lay there among the dead forms of her family hoping that if a war did come someone would take pity on her, be there for her. It was a dark time ahead and she was going to need to draw on that strength that she was famous for.


	4. A Best Friend

**Chapter 4: A Best Friend**

 **1 year later:**

Having returned to his station aboard the Class S Star Destroyer Malavai Quinn had returned to take charge of the Imperial occupation of Balmorra. The main warship of the Empire's might was a hive of activity, technicians and troopers dressed in their customary black and grey uniforms buzzing along the labyrthine corridors of the vessel while the best Imperial pilots in the galaxy were hard at work at the ship's control decks steering the grand craft through the depths of space. Through the activity around him Quinn remained as focused and concentrated as ever, pacing the bridge in a powerful purpose, his black gloved hands tied behind his back as he donned his usual uniform, clean cut and a plain shade of grey with the Imperial crest emblazoned on his right shoulder, his rank plaque displayed proudly on the right side of his chest. Nothing could ever sway his devotion towards his duty but on the rare occasion he would get a picture of her face, the face that had meant so much to him all those years ago taking place in his mind. He managed successfully to drum the needless emotions out of his head but since yesterday he swore he could've heard her voice, and remembered having feelings for her. Quinn had vowed to himself since that night to keep his feelings in check and he felt vindicated that he had done the right thing. His strong, militant side didn't allow him to realise how much he had hurt her, what he had done to her and when he realised he valued her friendship later in life it would prove more difficult to gain her trust than expected. Since he had dedicated himself fully to his duties and delivering a swift Imperial victory on the world of Tatooine a second row of blue squares were shown below the strip of red meaning he had been promoted to Captain. Never feeling prouder at this precise moment he heightened his powerful stance, his mind a teeming collision of thoughts. Hearing the roar of the thrusters and the engines once again kicking into life as the vessel made the effortless jump to hyperspace Quinn continued his pacing along the bridge, his gaze fixed on the endless see of black and stars through the viewport as the endless communications from the crew echoed across the control panels. Every now and again he sent an officer to their station or gave a command but something was starting to become annoying and wasn't letting him focus. It was her. Every so often his mind went back to that night, the night he'd expressed how he'd felt for her and it unnerved him to think he'd shown his feelings when the time wasn't right. This had caused him to abandon her altogether and put himself as far away from her as he could possibly go. He would only realise just how important her friendship was when all seemed lost. Shaking the memory from his mind he continued his pacing, his handsome face a mask of concentration, thinking where the Republic could be planning to strike them next, what they could be scheming. He was not in the best mood however as thoughts of _that girl_ had begun to distract him, as if he was regretting what he'd done to her. He pushed the memory away assuming to himself it had all been a mistake and that she would get over something so trivial. He would little realise later in life how much his actions would impact him but he wasn't even considering it. He was a high ranking Imperial officer, commander of a naval battalion and failed to let such useless emotions settle into his mind. Snapping out of the temporary distraction without turning from the viewpoint he answered the question of a technician who wanted clarification from his superior.

"Captain Quinn, reports of a group of rebels attacking Imperial troops on Eriadu. Shall we see to it?" The technician dressed in his customary cream coloured uniform addressed his superior with a note of urgency in his voice before Quinn waved a gloved hand dismissively as if the fleet had more pressing matters to attend to. Rebels were one thing, but using his strategizing he knew wasting the Empire's time and resources to quell a minor group of dissidents was not worth the trouble. They would all get what would come to the eventually.

"We need not concern ourselves with them sergeant, after all every rebel's fate will be the same…" Quinn's tone containing a note of menace as he swung to the leading scan officer commanding the vessel remain on course to Balmorra.

"Yes sir!" the scan officer obeyed immediately offering a swift salute before relaying the command to his bridge crew. Just as Quinn was pondering on the punishment he would personally deliver to the traitors her face came into his mind again and he scolded himself shaking his head in irritance. He prided himself on his ability to focus but this was starting to become annoying. Throughout his years of training in the Imperial military he had been able to drum needless emotions out of his head but yet when it concerned her he couldn't seem to push the feelings away. She was after all his best friend… _his girl…_ Dispelling the thoughts again, hoping no one was seeing his inner conflict as he regained his composure, his steps strong in his strides. Nothing could replace this life. The power he had here, the authority he commanded, a chance to be someone, to make the galaxy as it was before the Republic corrupted it all. Before the war was over the galaxy would bow to the might of the Sith and the Empire and this was what Quinn wanted for the good of all worlds and species. The journey to Balmorra was arduous but through the accuracy of the bridge crew they were making swift progress.

Not to be on Balmorra until dawn the next day Quinn retired to his quarters aboard the ship for a few hours rest. As of a higher station he received privileges that those of a lesser rank would not have been granted such as leave of his duties when he requested or to move the fleet to another position. Having not slept for three days for planning the Empire's latest assault against the Balmorran resistance he felt slightly weary as he hoped that a few hours rest would revitalize his enthusiasm for the importance of the Balmorran occupation the following day. He also hoped it would give him a chance to shut her out of his head, admitting that every time he tried to banish the image of that girl away it came back stronger, more vivid as if that night really did mean something to him. Making sure he was alone he cursed slightly under his breath, tightening his gloved hands into fists, shaking his head before he opened the door to his personal chambers, a spacious room with a desk, two high backed chairs and a comfortable looking bunk, the rest of the space looking rather plain but that was how he wanted it: Just a space for him and some privacy. He usually would've looked to wind down after a long day of dealings and battle planning but today he was just not himself. As his station granted him he could summon female escorts, mainly of the twi'lek species to his quarters to pass the time but since one more look at her species would send the memory to the surface it was the last thing he needed, his brain weary from the events of the day. Sure enough as was usual a twi'lek woman of greenish skin with not much to cover her, fair of face and obviously in her mid-twenties knelt in an expectant gesture on the bed as if she'd almost been told to wait for him to give him what he needed. Disappointment shone in her eyes and her face etched with a curious scowl as he merely clicked the muscles in his neck and told her to leave removing his black command cap from his head. Almost seeing him as ungrateful she felt like arguing but knowing her place thought better as she flashed a glare at him before gathering her belongings and making her way from the room, Quinn just exhaling deeply before realizing it was probably just rest that he needed and fatigue had allowed him to think on her again, after all when a man was tired the image of a pretty girl, especially one as kind and as caring as Iz'phal could creep into his head. Knowing that the images would leave him with some well-earned rest the Captain kicked off his black boots and slipped off his tunic, feeling his mind finally clearing as he lay down on his bunk eyes training on the dark ceiling. At least here he would not be disturbed, at least that woman he thought was close to him could get nowhere near him. She was just like another woman in his life, fooled to stay at his side, then when all was said and done left to wonder what had happened. _It was true…_ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes breathing deeply, she had been a good friend to him and a genuine friend but sleeping with her, especially in his position was a big mistake, one that had nearly costed him his career. It was a mistake that had caused him to abandon her altogether but inside himself he did what was best for the both of them. What he didn't know was she did genually love him but that would just be a distraction. He just hoped he didn't run into her for quite some time until he was able to explain his actions to her. Knowing this time would be the only chance he would get he let sleep take over him and forgot about her completely.

Having herself a night out on the town by herself Iz'phal was surprised especially all made up and pretty how she was being left on her own. In normal circumstances men of all species would pay her compliments, flatter her and try to whisper lies into her ear. But no more of that she had vowed to herself, not after what had happened with who she thought was her best friend. Her made up face almost shimmered under the bright yellow and blue lighting hanging over the bar as she took another sip of her favourite drink: a Shaddaa Spritzer. Her slim middle was showing through a halter-neck crop top she was wearing with taught black leggings showing off her elegant physique while her long blue lekku was combed back from her face with a brown headband. She felt a familiar chill enter the room as a group of Imperial officers sauntered through the door, letting down their military guise for the evening as her breath caught in her throat but just before she had left Ord Mantell she had grabbed Flashy so felt safe now her trusted weapon was with her. To her surprise they didn't even glance at her as they handed over payment for their drinks, one of the officers, a well-groomed ensign from the group spying her and giving her a suggestive glance but was immediately told to snap out of it by the soldier next to him, Iz'phal surprised they were not egging him on. She was just grateful to get some time to herself as normally an attractive woman would never go out alone in these parts of Nar Shaddaa but Iz'phal was no ordinary woman. She had the fastest trigger finger in the galaxy and a vicious mask she could wear under her pretty face so she was street wise and knew how to defend herself. Having been an escort to men like Imperials and other wealthier kinds when she was younger she knew there was a better way to make money and live life and so stopped selling her body in pursuit of something worthwhile. At least the money she was earning from shipments to clients brought in enough money gave her a roof over her head and food she could eat every night. She ordered another drink for herself, the barman a Neimodian and a friendly one at that as she understood his native language, replying in the odd word she knew as she listened. She flicked a gaze over at the Imperials but they weren't interested in her to her relief as she ordered a few shots of liquor for herself and was about to down them when a familiar voice reached her ears and she almost fell off her stool, heart fluttering in her chest.

"Get me three of your strongest spritzers and no ice! Don't want it all watered down and nasty!" The cheerful, laid back, chirpy tone of that voice told her who it was immediately as she just wanted to see if he recognized her. He was on his own much to her surprise and she wondered what he was doing here of all places as he approached the bar, his heart almost missing a beat when he saw the familiar face of that blue skinned twi'lek. _No it can't be…_ he thought inwardly then realising it was her yelled her name to the entire room as just so pleased to have someone else she knew on the planet she threw her arms around his neck, reciprocating the embrace immediately, grinning from ear to ear.

"Izzy girl! What you doing here?! It's so good to see you, how you been keeping?!" His voice so full of enthusiasm as he pulled back to look into her eyes just to make sure it was the right person but as soon as he looked into those expressive brown pools and beautiful face he knew exactly who it was. His best friend: Iz'phal Trua.

"Fancy seeing you here! I was beginning to think I was all alone on this godforsaken backwater! Corso how are you?!" Iz'phal beamed happily the pair still locked in a tight hug before she was the first to release him looking deep into his eyes and patted the seat beside her. "Oh man…" she breathed shaking her head and blinking her eyes as if this was all a dream but it wasn't. He was really next to her and it made her go slightly light headed. "I can't believe you're here Riggsy. Haven't seen you in so long! Tell me all that's been happening!" Iz'phal harped excited, her beautiful brown eyes wide with apprehension as she hung on his every word as he hugged her again, Iz'phal grinning over his shoulder, ever glad to see him looking his usual energetic self. The bar began to bustle with energy as was usual for a Saturday night on Nar Shaddaa but they managed to raise their voices to hear each other.

"Don't know where to start Izzy girl, but might I start by adding how lovely you look" Corso complimented seeing a tinge of red wash over her cheeks as she sniggered shyly "I'm surprised not one guy in here hasn't taken you home by now. Anyway I'm glad they didn't. I just want time with my best friend in the whole galaxy!" He smiled at her, gesturing to the barman as immediately two more spritzers shot across the bar and one landed in Iz'phal's hand. "It's on me Iz and about time too! I can't remember the last time we actually sat down together and just talked, like old times" he reminded her as she finished her last drink before starting on the one he'd bought for her. Corso Riggs a farm worker from the outer rim had been working in the smuggling trade for years when he had joined Iz'phal's crew a short while back but had left a few months back to pay off his debts to some money grabbing Hutts. He was a man of conscience and noble principle and had a serious respect for women, a serious respect for her. Most females of his species would have classified him as handsome with glittering green eyes, olive coloured skin and long brown hair tied up behind his head, strands of it falling down his face. The two had been best friends for the best part of five years, ever since the two had met on Ord Mantell after what Quinn had done to her. Seeing the expression on her face change slightly as she recalled the upsetting memory and the events of that day he was going to ask her what was wrong as she shook it out of her head and just continued where they'd left off, the music getting louder as the hour was getting late.

"We haven't seen each other now for…bout four months now. I was beginning to wonder if you were okay" Iz'phal said, concern etched into her voice as he dismissed her worries immediately, just so happy to see his partner in crime, his soul mate.

"Course I was okay Iz. I would've let you know if something had come up. But Hutts have been paid no more debts and can finally get back to where we left off!" Corso said seeing her smile broadly at the suggestion he may be returning to her crew. After a few hours of the best friends conversing about old times, their deals from both sides of the galaxy and a deep talk about the imminent war Corso had invited her back to his place but she just wanted to finish off her drink as he told her he'd wait outside. What she hadn't noticed however was one of the Imperials had slowly been taking an interest in her as the evening wore on and now the man had left her side he saw his chance, obvious encouraged by his comrades he threw a suggestive remark her way, his voice reminiscent of all Imperials making her blood boil in rage. Like all the meaningless men in her life she chose to ignore it but didn't realise the authority she was dealing with.

"Aren't you pretty?" the officer dressed in his black jumpsuit coaxed slyly from behind her, Iz'phal assuming at first he wasn't talking to her but when the voice crept closer her fingers itched for Flashy holstered at her hip. "What's a lovely girl like you doing all on your own?" His tone making it sound like a genuine question she continued to ignore him, her lightning quick reactions ready if necessary. His voice came again but this time it was less friendly, as if he was offended for him not recognising her. "You should consider yourself privileged someone of our station has taken an interest in you. I bet you, you have nothing here. We can give you everything you want…" Iz'phal knew a lie, particularly from the mouth of an Imperial when she heard one as she still refused to answer, her heart hammering against her ribs trying to anticipate what would happen next but before she could react he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, Iz'phal utterly horrified as she tried to distance herself. He had pinned her blaster arm by her side as she ached to get a hold of Flashy to defend herself but she felt his hold becoming unpleasant, hearing cheers from the other side of the room, Iz'phal guessing his other Imperial friends had put him up to it. "Don't ignore me girl! I'm talking to you!" he snapped suddenly but in a quiet hiss so as not to arouse suspicion around them from the various patrons still pouring through the door. She still tried to struggle against his side managing to free one of her arms and tried to free herself, still subtly trying to reach for her weapon.

"Don't touch me!" Iz'phal ordered fiercely as at the nature of venom in her voice his eyes narrowed dangerously, ignoring her, trying to force her to walk with him but she shook her head, a look of desperation glossing over her deep brown eyes.

"What power do you have over me girl? You're just a mere alien with nothing to contribute to this galaxy whatsoever. I on the other hand can offer you something much more worthwhile" the officer coerced viciously in her ear as there was one last thing she could do, playing the sympathy card as she looked into his eyes, his attractive face she admitted was pretty to look at but what he had said to her and the fact an Imperial had his hands on her made her feel physically ill.

"You don't want to be with me. I have no money, no home. What could I possibly offer a noble officer of the Empire like you" she said sweetly, suddenly changing her tone, lying through her teeth, trying to put him off by giving him the impression she was worthless but he merely flashed her a leer, showing his teeth at her through a daring smile. To her despair this failed as well so there was only one thing for it. To show the Empire how she really felt, especially when it concerned her. She knew his comrades had obviously put him up to it but he seemed to be winning their favour, some of the officers in the group watching in the background, three of the troopers occasionally turning their gazes to the scene to see what was happening and they all admitted he was doing well. The fair faced Lieutenant who had the young twi'lek girl on his arm felt his heart swell the pride at the thought of winning the favour of his superiors and by the time the night was over he would have convinced them more than enough.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid girl" he hissed at her, his arm tightening around her waist "You can offer me so much more. It's not the money I was after. I was hoping we could get to know each other better, why don't I take you home with me" his tone a low croon as the suggestion made her queasy, thoughts of him and her spinning in circles. As the picture entered her head Iz'phal feared for her safety as she couldn't get to her weapon and she was on her own here. At her silence and lack of enthusiasm he asked her again but there was only one thing for it. Almost feeling fear creep up inside her she knew this was the only chance she had to get away from him as she lulled him into a vulnerable state as she pulled him close by the folds of his tunic whispering sweetly against the crown of his head, as a feral smirk flashed across his mouth, closing his eyes at the softness of her skin on his. Through months of being away from society while his duty bound him he missed having a simple pleasure such as a woman to take all his stresses and strains away and she was just that, but Iz'phal had other ideas.

"That's a very thoughtful invitation; I'd love to, thank you…" Iz'phal spoke seductively in his ear as wolf whistles and yells from the far side of the room told her there was more than just his eyes on her.

"I'd thought you'd see things my way. I not only get a girl but one as beautiful as you. They're going to be jealous when I introduce you" his tone low and personal, more as if he was talking to himself rather than to her and knowing she was going to make herself sick doing this she leant forwards and drew kiss from his lips as he was caught slightly off guard then just went with it, not caring if anyone was watching, just proud to have such a stunning girl on his arm for the evening as he was about to advance further, running a hand up her chest when he fell at her feet, clutching at his stomach the breath having been knocked out of him. While in a tranced like state and not being able to react to her lightning fist Iz'phal had slammed the officer in the stomach sending him to the floor, her breathing coming hard and fast. She didn't care if the other Imperial's gazes were on her. She just needed to get out of here now and find Corso before the rest came after her. Some of the patrons, a group of Cathar looked at her confused for the man at her feet but she merely dismissed the thoughts and strode for the door, face still flushed and heart racing in an almost fear from the encounter as behind her he'd recovered the officer regaining his breath and getting to his feet as in her moment's hesitation he grabbed her, but this time his eyes were full of malice, his jaw tensed in anger at the audacity of that alien scum to attack him, him: An officer of the Imperial military. He didn't know what he would do to her yet but it would be painful and wouldn't be quick either.

"So it's going to be like that is it?!" he snarled venomously against the crown of her head as this time she didn't try to fool him, just purely struggled against his hold but his upper body strength wasn't letting her go, smothering her in the folds of his coat.

"Let me go Imperial filth! Get off me!" Iz'phal almost screamed, desperately struggling against his tight hold. To shut her up, preventing her from attracting attention he slapped a gloved hand across her mouth as she grappled at his arm, trying to almost pry his locked hold from her but she was going nowhere fast. Ignoring the insult he just brushed his lips to her forehead as she closed her eyes, revulsion coursing through her, just praying to herself that it would stop, anything would make it stop. The Empire was becoming more torturous for her to live with by the day and tonight was proving the worst of it. Just because they wore an Imperial insignia on their arm the soldiers thought it gave them rights to anything and anyone they wanted and it made her cringe to think they could get what they wanted to easily.

"Why don't I introduce you to my friends? They'd all love to meet you. You should be privileged that I paid attention to you. All your kind don't deserve the service we kindly provide for you…" he sneered coldly as his sickening voice was making her head pound as she gritted her teeth in a gesture of pure rage trying again to struggle against his hold but she could do nothing more than glare at him, letting the hatred show on her face tell him how she felt.

"You call the service you provide kind. Well that's funny because if I remember rightly you're people killed my family!" Iz'phal cried out, determined to show the regime that had hurt her more than anything that she was ready to fight, ready to take them down all herself if she had to but he'd had enough of her protesting.

"All your species are the same" he retorted, feeling he had her under his complete control as she still struggled "If you just accepted our rule over society we would have no quarrel with you. Now where were we…?" The cruel words of suggestion stabbing inside her head, her chin in one of his rough hands and was going to force her against her will. He pulled a kiss from her lips as she tried to recoil, now truly frightened as he broke away from her to examine and hatred burning in her eyes, before moving his hands to her waist an unpleasant smirk curling his upper lip. Iz'phal just prayed for a form of release, just wanted it all to go away as his voice, low and cold coaxed in her ear. Suddenly a voice consumed with rage made him loosen his grip on her an inch as her heart sagged with the weight of relief. Corso stood there, his trusted weapon Torchy in his hand levelled at the back of the officer's head, green eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.

"Back off her Imperial! Why don't you and your kind pick on someone your own size!" Corso threatened, Iz'phal's just overwhelmed with shock that someone, her best friend had come to her aid. He had got suspicious waiting for her outside for the length of time she was taking and it didn't take him long to realise what was happening. He was still dangerously close with her and that made Corso's blood boil.

"I remember pretty faces just like yours. Never forget that Iz'phal Trua! We know who you are and we will bring you down" he coerced cruelly in her ear, her heart spiking as he knew who she was. Realising with regret he was the one with the weapon at his head he whispered a few last words to her throwing her a venomous stare, trailing a black gloved hand off her waist. He pulled his long black coat emblazoned with the Imperial symbol around him, striding back to join his fellow officers, his face still a mask of fury. She just wanted to get out of here, wanted him to stop looking at her as she dreaded what would have come next had her best friend not stepped in. They would have lied to her, drugged her…Possibly worse. Having driven the officer away Corso gently pulled Iz'phal from the floor and wrapped a strong arm around her shaking shoulders, obviously gathering she was still in shock. "Come on Iz, there's enough Imperial's here to drive anyone crazy. I'm taking you home" he almost ordered her in a voice rich with concern for her health as he lead her away from the place. Still shaking in his hold Corso had little knowledge of what she'd just been through but judging by the way she clung to him when they'd distanced themselves from the madness made him realise it was a little more personal than just her being approached. "Hey Iz, it's okay, it's okay…" he comforted against the crown of her head as he just rocked her back and forth in his arms, his soft voice soothing her distress a little as she was now frightened, frightened for the Empire knowing her name and what they could do to her, just like her family. "Iz you're going to be okay. I'll never let another one of those slime balls get near you again. Not while I'm around!" He almost shouted, as if he wanted the Imperials to hear him but she just clung to him and let the tears come to the surface, cursing herself for not standing strong for her people but this was different. She had never felt like this in all her life and just wanted it to stop. His words of protection were something she clung to but she didn't want to let him go, just wanted his arms around her, just wanted to feel safe. "Iz, it's okay…" he reassured her again as she was out of that hell hole but something just wasn't right and he could tell just by looking into her eyes. "Iz you can tell me anything, you know that. What did they do to you? If I find that Imperial ever again I'll kill him!" Corso let his feelings known to the bustling crowds around them, on their way to wind down for the evening but Iz'phal looked up desperately into his fair face, never wanting any trouble and wanting the Empire off her back.

"Corso no don't please!" Iz'phal begged, her tear sodden face pressed against his chest "It'll only make everything worse! It's nothing really…" she lied, more hot tears flowing over her cheeks as he gripped her shoulders to steady her, disappointed she was not telling the truth.

"Iz, don't treat me like I'm stupid. I know full well what that Imperial scum did to you or what he was trying to do. I'll make sure he pays Iz, they'll all pay!" he snarled letting his rage take over, tightening his hold around her as she just prayed for him to come to his senses. She wanted a piece of the Empire too but there was nothing they could do at the moment. They just had to keep their heads down and accept it but her hatred would always remain strong, would always burn bright when she needed it.

"Corso please just stop!" Iz'phal wailed and at this he knew she was gravely upset, not just by the events of the night but just by the prospect of more violence and anger. She just wanted everyone to get along in harmony and peace but how could it with people disagreeing all the time. "It doesn't matter. Besides he got one from me!" Iz'phal quirked a daring smile at him before understanding what she meant, steadying his breathing, letting the rage disperse, pulling her even closer than before, cradling her against his strong frame.

"I'm sorry Izzy…" he sighed knowing anger was the last thing she needed "I just want to be there for you and I let them get to you. It's my fault" he growled inwardly more to himself than to her as her large glassy eyes still filled with water looked imploringly up at him never feeling so protected, so nourished by his embrace in all her life.

"Corso don't say that! There was nothing you could've done. Nothing is your fault. If anything you saved my life" Iz'phal reminded him, Corso realising that if he hadn't stepped in when he did the Imperial's would have had her and that was something he would never stand for, not now, not here, now ever!

"Come on Iz, let's get out of here. You're welcome to bunk down with me for the night. It's not much but it's a roof over our heads a least" Corso offered, Iz'phal gazing at him with her warm, expressive eyes before declining the kind offer, knowing she needed time on her own to think, knowing she could stand strong for herself.

"Aww you're so sweet. I'd love to but need to go home. Got some things to do and a bag to pack. I'm leaving Nar Shaddaa in the morning. You're welcome to jump board my ship if you like" Iz'phal smiled, Corso concerned at her being on her own after what had just happened but knew she was strong and would be there for her if she ever needed him again but the prospect of travelling again with her was tempting.

"It's a most welcome offer Izzy, I suppose I'll have to come with you, you daredevil!" he laughed excitedly Iz'phal throwing her arms around his waist in a foreword gesture then realised he was slightly taken aback she pulled away a fraction, nervously tapping her feet.

"Oops sorry Corso, just haven't seen you in ages you know…Aww that'll be great to have you on board again! We've got so much to do!" She harped cheerfully, face lit up with a wide smile as he led her by waist up the winding street to make it look like they were together, to drive off any Imperials they encountered on the way back.

"I'm looking forward to it Izzy girl, now I'm walking you home. At least let me do that for you" Corso offered kindly as she just sighed in happiness, ever grateful to have at least one close friend in the galaxy who treated her like she was special, like she was somebody.

"Aww you're so sweet Corso, alright if you insist!" she beamed happily as she directed him through the streets until they came to a small hidden bunker on the outskirts of town, Corso gazing into her eyes as if he wanted her to change her mind about the offer but she was adamant her in decision. Not thanking him enough for his kindness and knew the pair had a long day ahead of them tomorrow she threw her arms around him, snuggling against his chest. "This means a lot Corso thank you" Iz'phal meant every word as he slipped a piece of paper into her hands and a small holo transmitting device. She gazed at him curiously, her eyes pulling him in a fraction of a second before he regained his composure.

"That has everything you need on it Iz. Call me tomorrow okay?" he questioned, making one hundred percent sure she was going to be safe as she nodded, feeling his lips draw a kiss from her forehead as with a last hug goodbye he made his own way home, Iz'phal waving him down the road as she clutched the piece of paper to her chest then forgetting about the events of the night danced excitedly on her tip-toes grinning from ear to ear. She was just so happy that they were going to be travelling the stars together like the past and it made her happy to know he would always be there for her. She was beginning to develop similar feelings she'd had for Quinn for Corso but she wanted to be careful. What if Quinn realised he'd make a mistake and did truly feel for her and was looking for her. She didn't want him thinking she was with someone else. Well with time she would know the truth and she would have answers and tomorrow she wanted to search for them. Sighing in contentment she kicked off her ankle boots and took off her make up before snuggling into her bunk and picking up her favourite book: _An advanced galactic smugglers guide, what you need to know._ Reading a few pages before realising she was exhausted the twi'lek girl feeling a new strength grow within her. She let the darkness settle in around her and was welcomed into sleep's embrace. As she slept something gnawed away in the back of her mind and realised it would all come together in the end and whatever needed to happen would but she needed to stay strong, stay strong against the Empire and stand tall for her friends and family. What she didn't know was the danger she was in and it was very real.


	5. The Call and The Gift

**Chapter 5: The Call and the Gift**

 _She was so fortunate to have a friend like him as the sun set, shining its last remaining rays of light over the world of Alderann. Both were just contended basking in the last light of the day under a towering tree, one of his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders as she recalled how long they had known each other and admitted it was a friendship she was fortunate to have and she just wanted it to last forever._

 _"_ _It's been lovely seeing you again…I just wish we had more time" Iz'phal smiled warmly up at him, her large brown eyes reflecting contentment as he just squeezed her shoulder in his gloved hand, his eyes showing the same expression._

 _"_ _We've been lucky with the weather. Alderann is supposed to be cold this time of the year Iz but we've got the best out of it" Quinn replied waiting for the appropriate moment to say what was on his mind but again the words got caught in his throat as she caught onto his silence and knew something wasn't right._

 _"_ _What's up?" Iz'phal asked in concern as he merely just shook his head, not wanting her to glean anything from him but the spacer was intelligent and even her best friend wasn't fooling her._

 _"_ _It's nothing to concern you Iz, just me letting things get the better of me" Quinn said trying to shrug away the worry she now felt for him but she opened her eyes curiously as if trying to pry into his mind with all the kindness in her heart as she guessed what he wanted to say, the way he was holding her and the closeness he wanted with her giving the game away. Finding the courage he said it, the words reaching her ears, her heart missing a beat. The words were so sudden that she found it a challenge to process it before her reply was knotted in her throat as well. "Izzy I love you…" He managed at last to say, hoping she would reciprocate the feelings he had for her all these months ago as he cupped her shapely chin in his hand, fixing her gaze with his. She stared deep into his eyes and knew he wasn't lying, truly meant but she was still incredibly young and didn't know how to react. Assuming she was at ease with everything he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips but she lowered her head to his chest, one of her slender hands resting next to his heart, screwing her eyes shut breathing steadily. Slightly stunned at her reaction he tried to coax a reply from her but in end she spoke her mind, admitting she was besotted with him but now was not the time. She was only sixteen and admitted to having feelings for him but not right now, not at this time in her life. She sighed, her deep brown eyes shimmering with a shade of ruefulness. "It's my fault Izzy I'm sorry…" Quinn apologised for his forwardness still cuddling her with closeness in his arms but Iz'phal shook her head instantly not wanting him to think he'd done anything wrong. He was of course ten years her elder and she was only just starting to realise the pleasures of life, she was almost a young child in that regard._

 _"_ _Malavai I'm flattered that you feel this way about me but I'm just not ready. I'm only sixteen and I feel like I know nothing about the world, let alone to have someone to feel this way for me. I do have feelings for you, of course I do but want to wait for the right time. We still have all the time in the galaxy to ourselves so in the future perhaps…" Iz'phal explained, feeling remorseful at the fact she may have hurt his feelings or made him turn away from her but her heart almost melted at his understanding and his kindness. That was why he was her best friend. He was so kind and cared a lot for her. It took a lot of courage to say what he had and she greatly respected him for that. His voice was a low murmur but as his words brushed the crown of her head she smiled feeling ever at ease that he understood what she meant when a lot of men in her life hadn't._

 _"_ _I understand Izzy. I'd rather you tell me the truth rather than pretend. I do love you Iz, I love you a lot and I mean that…but we have plenty of time. I just thought I'd let you know…" His kind voice sending her heart in circles as she was just contended to lie there, his arms around her, just basking in the company of her closest friend. "Still best friends aren't we right Iz?" he asked as if almost wanting to check that his latest statement hadn't turned her away from him but she stayed huddled against him, if anything wanting to be with him all the more because he told her the truth about how he felt._

 _"_ _Quinn we'll always remain close friends. You're always so understanding and kind to me and I value that but perhaps in the future we'll be closer, I'd like to think so" Iz'phal's heart swelling in size as she just rested against the warmth of his chest, bunched up in his arms._

 _"_ _You are the first girl that really means something to me Iz, I just wanted to say it right…" Quinn's voice trailed off as the two best friends continued to just gaze out on the horizon, having the simple pleasures in life but to have each other's company was more than the other could wish for._

 _"_ _You mean a lot to me Malavai and know that we'll always be close friends. I just hope when the wars are all over you'll still be there…" Iz'phal said in a voice full of hope as the truth of his words made her heart feel weightless._

 _"_ _Of course Iz. You'll always be close to me, besides I have nowhere to be right now" he smiled warmly down at her as the two best friends continued to talk about old times and the adventures that they'd had…The sun had set but he was still there with her until eventually she fell asleep in his arms but he was still there, wide awake just ever thankful he had a friend as true and as kind as her to keep him company…_

Iz'phal's brown eyes opened as the images faded away, expecting to see him lying next to her but just saw the emptiness of the sheets on the other side of her and scowled, turning on her other side just wishing the past would leave her alone. The dream had sent her back to a time when their friendship was strong, when his love for her was prominent and when life was good but now she wasn't so sure. She still wanted to be close to him, still wanted to be his girl like he said she was but she still had heard nothing from him, not even a call since that night over a year ago when he had gathered his clothes that morning and left. A major part of her wanted answers. Why he left her, why he did what he did when he said all those things to her and knew there was only one thing for it, to try and contact him and make him realise her feelings. She rolled over, rubbing the sleep from her eyes to grab her holocommunicator but instead it flashed to tell her she had an incoming call and her heart leapt with excitement thinking he'd realised his mistake and called her back to tell her how sorry she was. She dashed to the far side of the room and picked it up holding it to her ear but it was her other best friend Corso Riggs on the end of the line as she sighed in slight disappointment but at least she had someone to talk to.

"Izzy sorry if I woke you up but I gotta tell you this!" Corso spoke with urgency his voice ringing with excitement as Iz'phal quickly bustled about the room gathering her belongings, holding the device to her ear as her best friend shot his words at her.

"Okay, okay Corso just slow down and tell me everything!" Iz'phal laughed as for the best part of half an hour she listened with intent her heart doing a little dance in her chest as she slipped on her sleek leggings and short ankle boots before covering her arms with a scuffed flying jacket. "So you're saying we have clearance to leave the planet now!?" Iz'phal questioned the minute Corso had finished telling her the paper work was all signed and they had clearance to leave the world as she slung her bag of belongings over her shoulder and locked the bunker, glad it had served a purpose while she was there.

"Sure do girl and what's better is your ship's been serviced and fuel free of charge. Got someone to thank for that I think. Anyways I'll meet you at the spaceport soon. Hurry there okay!" By his voice she knew he was excited to see her and told her to get her skates on as she said she'd be there soon before deactivating the link and walking with a spring in her step to the spaceport. On her way she spied several Imperial recruitment posters and banners while symbols of Imperial occupation were dotted around the place. It made her blood boil but there was nothing she could do except the odd treacherous deed to make them angry. Making sure no one was watching her she ripped a blood red flag bearing the Imperial crest down from the wall as she glared at it with loathing before tearing the fabric with her own bare hands. Satisfied with her work and that her hatred for the Empire for the day had been vented she threw the flag in a disrespecting fashion to the floor as she continued her trek towards the spaceport, her heart suddenly spiking in horror as two troopers and an Imperial scan officer passed her suddenly picking up the pace as if they discovered the treacherous deed and she was near the scene they would know she was guilty. All her little common crimes against the Empire had been tolerated as she escaped with warnings or service to slave labour in Imperial War camps but there would come a time when she pushed things too far and a long prison sentence loomed but Iz'phal was a light footed spacer with the best piloting skills around and they'd need to catch her first. Relieved that none of the troopers had suspected her she reached the spaceport, getting her documents and identification to depart planet side when she spied Corso out of the corner of her eye having a debate with the curior droid about his weapon, the machine obviously having a problem with it as Iz'phal having got everything she needed called his name, his face lighting up as he saw her, flinging his arms around her happy she'd made it.

"Good timing girl, I was about to wonder where you was at. We ready to go?" he asked, big green eyes sparkling with a mischievous light as she nodded, glad to be rid of the Imperial presence on Nar Shaadda as the droid protested but Corso merely glared at him, saying that his weapon was species friendly, the droid giving in arguing and processed their documentation to collect her vessel.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thanks so much for coming with me Corso. It was getting damn lonely on my ship. It's a big space but needs more company" Iz'phal smiled as she skipped on ahead, Corso following behind admiring her enthusiasm.

"Hey Iz as long as you'll have me along for the ride I'll happily come along, besides you're not my best friend for nothing you know!" he laughed seeing Iz'phal crack a wide grin as she was looking forward to another adventure with her best friend when her holocommunicator beeped to show an incoming transmission was trying to get through. Her heart stopped in her mouth as she thought it might be him…Could it be?

"Sorry Corso I gotta take this…" Iz'phal apologised as Corso immediately nodded understanding completely as Iz'phal drew the communicator from her bag, becoming slightly nervous.

"No worries Iz, take as long as you need. I'll be on the ship okay?" Corso replied, Iz'phal ever glad for his patience as he pulled her close to him before striding up the boarding ramp to settle into his quarters, Iz'phal taking a deep breath and clicking the accept key. Her heart leapt as it was him! His voice but he didn't sound right, didn't sound like the man she loved. Instead he sounded serial, short and spoke with a voice that made it sound like his temper would snap at any moment.

"Quinn?!" Iz'phal asked through the buzz of static and interference and eventually she got a clean line but the noise in the background was almost unbearable, as if he was in some kind of metallic factory. "I've been trying to contact you for months. You only just got my message!" Iz'phal scowled slightly as she just wanted to know what was going on but still being young and brazen he thought he could just push his feelings away, use her and get away with it but the young twi'lek was having none of it. She couldn't take much more of this.

"You're the one not answering my calls Iz'phal. Don't you think I have enough to deal with already without you constantly distracting me!" Quinn almost shouted at her as she felt tears about to come to the surface but she pushed them away wanting to stand strong, just wanting the man she loved to come back.

"Don't speak to me like that Quinn!" She snapped back, pacing the hangar in an angry tirade, almost wanting to lose her temper as if Quinn could've seen her expression through the distance between them he would not think her face was sweet. "Why are you shouting at me? What have I done? If I have done something to make you leave me on my own like this please tell me!" Iz'phal spat crossly as his cold voice almost pierced her brain, nearly broke her heart as she just didn't know what was going on anymore.

"You nearly cost me my job and my reputation Iz'phal that's why!" Quinn shot back as Iz'phal utterly affronted at his arrogance ranted down the com channel, fire burning in her eyes.

"You lied to me!" Iz'phal choked again on the impulse to cry but she again swayed away from it "You told me I was everything to you. Told me I was your girl. Why is this different now? Have you found someone else!?" Iz'phal almost deciphered the answer herself as Quinn dismissed her absurd notion immediately. The truth was he'd made a mistake in expressing how he felt for her too early and had done this once before. Now feeling a burden on him for having slept with her he refused to take responsibility, leaving her the next morning, refusing to own up the way he'd treated her.

"Now that's stupid Iz'phal. Why would I do that?!" Quinn shot back as Iz'phal had, had enough of him being a phantom around the issue and just wanted damn answers and needed them now before her heart spilt in two. She was about to lose her greatest friend, the love of her life all because he was drowning in his arrogance and she refused to admit that this was happening.

"You haven't been speaking to me! You've ignored all of my calls and left me that message when you left me. Do you know how much I've been through since you've left? Do you know how much you hurt me? You just don't understand! I thought you cared!" Iz'phal growled, the menacing note in her voice startling him a fraction as taking the call from his private quarters in the Imperial Citadel on Dromund Kass he wouldn't be disturbed while he got this business out of the way. "You told me you loved me when I was sixteen. Did you think I'd forget that day? How can you say that to someone the way you did and not mean it? You've crushed me from the day you left me…I just want you back" Iz'phal pleaded, pouring her soul onto what she thought were open ears but he'd had enough, saying it cold and harsh like he wanted it and it put a dagger through her chest to know he could be so heartless, her best friend the kindest person in the galaxy now talking to her like this.

"Words can be deceptive Iz'phal. You nearly cost me my career!" Quinn yelled at her as eventually the tears did come as he was making her feel like this was all fault. His career? What was he going on about?

"Your job is more important than me? You said I was everything to you. I want answers Malavai and I want them now! I thought you were my closest friend…What's going on…" She finished the sentence a little more calmly but his fury through the comm channel sent the hurt spiralling through her chest, his words flung with cruel abandon ringing in her ears. The point was he still did care for her, still loved her more than anything but over the past year his ruthless, strong side had surfaced in his work and he didn't want anything or anyone meddling with his fidelity to the Empire, even her.

"Nothing that concerns you Iz'phal. I just wanted to let you know that I am where I should be. You should go home and be with your people, not worrying about me" Quinn retorted sharply as she almost screamed at him then, not sure he even realised what she'd been through.

"I have no home Malavai! The Empire killed my people and my family. Tortured my friends. I have nothing now and I intend to get my revenge one way or the other…Please Quinn at least let us end this as friends…" Iz'phal's voice shook as fresh tears sprung up from her eyes and at her words a pang of guilt crept up within him, small but enough to make him think. The people he served had killed her family…No wonder she was on her own… _They were probably traitors to the Empire and got what they deserved_ Quinn thought bitterly pushing the sympathy for her deep down into his gut as he replied but it was not what she was expecting.

"Iz'phal you can't expect me to drop everything to aid you. This is a great opportunity for me and I won't let you get in the way!" Quinn snapped as utterly heartbroken Iz'phal got her words out with all the frustration that had been bottled up the last year and it got to him deeper than he would've liked.

"How on earth can I get in the way? If you really think your job is more important than me then fine! I don't care. I can't believe you've treated me like this! Malavai I love you. You know I do but you persist on keeping things from me. What if something happens to you, what if I lose you, what then?! I want to be there for you!" Iz'phal tried one last time but his voice was low, soft as if he was fighting with the tears himself.

"I don't want you to be there for me. Goodbye Iz'phal…" Quinn finished as he struggled to get the words out from the restrain to want to cry himself. She tried to get in another word in but he cut the connection, head falling into his hands as he did so trying to regain his composure doing what was necessary to get rid of the all the cluttering distractions in his life.

"That's just insane; we've always been there for each other! Quinn…?" she questioned as she thought he was still on the line as she pressed the button again but all she got was static. "Quinn!?" she snapped, not wanting him to ignore her but he'd gone as if he didn't want to hear from her again. Utterly shocked and bewildered she fell to her knees and slammed the comm hard against the floor, sobs catching in her chest. She didn't want to admit it but she seemed to have lost her closest friend, the friend she had when she was growing up, who was loving and kind and meant everything to her but now it seemed he didn't want to know her anymore and she still was left with an empty void in her heart, no answers, no explanations, just his harsh words and nothing more.

"Damn you Malavai! Damn every word you every said to me, every lie you whispered to me. I hate you. You hear me?! I hate you!" Iz'phal shrieked in frustration as she just pummelled the floor, almost breaking her hands as she just let her sobs fill the hangar, Corso hearing her shouts and wails from the ship's engine room as he immediately left his work and was horrified to see her keeled over, breath racking in her lungs, tears flooding down her cheeks. "You know damn well I loved you but the way you've treated me...What if you get hurt, what if something happens. I can't bear my life without you in it. Quinn please come back!" Iz'phal almost howled in pain as Corso rushed down the boarding ramp and tried to aid her but to his shock she shoved his aid away still on the floor, sobbing her eyes out.

"Izzy what on earth is the matter, let me help you!" Corso protested, wanting to hold her in his arms but she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and clawed at the floor.

"Why did he do this to me?!" Iz'phal wailed in the end letting him wrap her shaking, fragile frame in his hold as she clawed against him, as he just gazed down at her trying to find any way to comfort her but she felt so lost, so heartbroken at having lost such a dear friend she couldn't find a way to express the pain. She just lost herself in his comforting embrace, his soothing words until she was able to regain a bit of her emotions, still being cradled against his chest it still didn't make sense and she was sick of being kept in the dark.

"Iz what's going on?" he asked, sympathy laced in his voice as he tried to coax the answer out of her but she merely just continued to cry, burying her face against his neck, staining his skin with tears.

"It's just so stupid! I'm so stupid!" Iz'phal ranted crossly as feeling so small and insignificant in this galaxy at the moment, never felt so helpless as he just knelt there in his arms, shaking her head refusing to believe the man that meant everything to her was gone. He was just so concerned for her that he wasn't going to leave her, just wanted to get something from her even if it was just a word.

"Iz that's insane…Now tell me what happened…" Seeing the pained expression in her face, knowing that it was going to be a struggle for her to tell him anything but he was her best friend after all, he just wanted to help. She was just too pained to tell him the complete truth but perhaps in time she would.

"It's nothing really…" Iz'phal lied, trying to wipe her tears away but his thumb brushed them away, his brown eyes baring deep into her soul but she just didn't want to talk about it…Not now.

"Izzy you know you always got me right. Any time you need me I'm here" Corso comforted as she knew unlike the words of Quinn he meant it, meant every word and was glad to know at least she had one person close to her that she could trust. Her breathing slowed as the tears stopped, still huddled his against his chest as he placed a warm hand behind her head, cradling her in his arms. Without her noticing for a moment he slipped a silver locket around her neck, just a small gem he had acquired throughout his travels and knew it was best kept safe with her and just wanted to give her something after all those years she'd been there for him. She sniffed slightly as she realised the chain hanging around her neck, the centre shiny and the size of a small egg as she gazed at it inquisitively then wondered the reason for the gift. "Just something for you Iz. I know it's not much but it'll remind you I'm always here" Corso said softly as stunned at the gift she didn't know what to say until he helped her to her feet, aiding her towards the ship. "Come on Iz, this place is starting to make me feel uneasy. Let's get out of here" he suggested kindly as shaking slightly he supported her, making her journey as painless as he could. Still her heart ached, wanted answers but she knew it would be sometime before that happened. When she had been just fourteen she had offered herself as an escort to men, such as Imperial soldiers to get that affection she'd always wanted as she was never very much at home but ever since moving on with her life and finding Quinn, the man that meant everything to her she thought her life now meant something until he shattered her world completely. It would take a while to piece her life back together but she had a loyal companion by her side that would help her do just that. She just hoped that one day he would realise the hurt he'd caused her and then all would return to normal but that day was not today.


	6. Drifting Between Past and Reality

**6 Years Ago:**

 **Chapter 6: Drifting Between Past and Reality**

Iz'phal knew her mind was drifting, knew she was just looking back to who she used to be, the life she used to live as even though it was painful anything was better than having to endure the small space and awful stench in the transport so she shut her brain down almost completely.

 _It all came back to her. That moment when she first sold herself at fourteen years old to make money, without her parents having a clue what she was up to, her family believing she was just a waitress in a Canteena. She could never live with the guilt of still not telling her parents before they were killed but she just couldn't, couldn't have lived with the shame she would have brought them. When she was thirteen the young twi'lek girl worked as a dancer in local clubs, getting a sizeable amount of credits after each performance and she liked being the centre of attention when she was working and that was what attracted her to the job. Of course it was dangerous but she was young and naïve so took it in her stride to entertain and have a good night. She never realised how depressing her life was until the moment she became addicted from her first injection of spice and when she turned to selling her body. The first time was a day she would remember for a long time but started to make her realise…The man was lovely of course and she felt satisfied by being with him but he left in the morning and knew she would never have a meaningful relationship just giving herself away. She would get different amounts of money depending on what she was paid to do. Various sexual acts would get her a bonus while a standard night with her cost in between a thousand to two thousand credits. Being a materialistic girl then she loved the money, loved the attention but when she had realised she was going to die at one stage she was disgusted with herself at how low she had become. The night she nearly lost her life was one that still plagued her memory today…Perfectly nice human male paying her, her usual stud for the night and even offered to buy her a drink. Not thinking anything she drank it before her head started to spin and she felt weak and nauseous. He had drugged her and she had no idea what would happen next. She guessed she may have just been raped but when she came around it was much worse. When she came around he beat her black and blue before throwing her into the gutter and walked off never to see her again. Fortunately she was aided but the following day she overdosed on spice when her life had become a bottomless pit and her thoughts turned to suicide. Feeling utterly helpless there was nothing she could do…_

The transport bumped as it hit a rock or an uneven piece of terrain as Iz'phal was jolted slightly in her seat. The poison that was her past leaving her thoughts she was thankful that, that now was not her life. She slipped back into thought again to block out what was happening around her, a death trooper clad in his black armour jabbing her hard in the back of her head with his rifle. She just lowered her head to gaze at her cuffed wrists and shut out the rattling sounds.

 _A kind Republic senator had found her and to this day she had never known why someone of his station had stopped to help her but it made her smile to know there were just as much good people in the galaxy as bad. He had given her shelter, food and water for the month and giving her a place to stay, allowing her to get back on her feet. For the next month Iz'phal had saved up her credits from her unclean work and managed to buy a small apartment on the other side of Coruscant, not the wealthy sector but just enough to keep her going. She picked herself up; vowing herself never to go back to that way of life again as she worked as an agent in a bank, cashing in credits and the pay and bonus was not bad. Life for her was mundane but at least she was safe, taking care of her wellbeing and was a civilized being in society. If there was one thing her parents had told her it was not to squander resources, especially money. Having lived and worked in Coruscant for the best part of that year she saved herself enough for a small star cruiser and with money for the fuel and travel identification she left the galactic capital behind in search of adventure…For Ord Mantell. That was where she met the people that meant most to her in her life, her loving friends like Corso Riggs…Malavai Quinn…_

She dared for a moment to think his name as that led her down another path of memories which were almost too vivid to forget. The name of the man whom she'd once loved came into her head and at times she still thought fondly of him. She shook her head, banishing the impulse on the need to cry but she was a tough girl and saw no need looking back memories that made her sad.

 _By the time she was in her early twenties she had landed a job as a courier, shipping expensive cargo across the galaxy with her crew that meant everything to her and pulling in a wealth of credits from her exploits. This was her current occupation as it gave her what she needed to survive but she enjoyed the travelling and loved being with her friends along the way. She guessed her job would have to wait though no matter how many contacts she had to meet. She was back here again for her acts of sedition and the only thing she could do was get her head down and work hard. She hated them all but couldn't do anything…Not all by herself…_

Snapped out of her trance as the memories faded away the transport ground to a halt and the loading ramp reeled out allowing them to disembark as the troopers kept their locked and loaded weapons trained closely on the dissidents. It had been a gruelling and uncomfortable ride to the slave camp but now they were here she was grateful to stretch her legs as she could easily ignore the brutality after being here so many times. Being shoved hard in the back with the rifle behind her Iz'phal growled a curse under her breath as she struggled against the cuffs on her hands then realised she wouldn't be getting them off anytime soon. The people that had been travelling in the same transport as her all looked like they'd seen better days: another female twi'lek but not of her race, she was a Irithodian one of the more rare breeds of her people, two cathars both male with brown and white skin patterns, a torgruta with blue, red and white skin markings and a pair of geonosians. The group was usually bigger but the prospect of ending up here turned down acts of treachery as the people of the galaxy just accepted the Imperial rule and got on with it but Iz'phal just wanted to let her voice be heard, no matter how small. The group where herded by the troops into a small holding facility, Iz'phal expecting no fair treatment as she was bundled into the transport that morning but luckily had brought a scruffy pair of overalls with her she wanted to get dirty. She spied the other twi'lek girl from the corner of her eye and assumed it was her first time to this place. She looked frightened as Iz'phal just wanted to help her to tell her she'd look out for her but an authoritive voice told them they had to proceed to the mining fields. Travelling with armed patrols at all times they were taken into a ramshackle office of some kind where two troopers clad in their black armour flanked an Imperial officer, in his traditional green garb who was checking the clientele of the people to arrive. After all of them were accepted and got put to work, accepting their tools and were dragged away to begin torturous labour Iz'phal was shoved forward by the rifle again and this time she snapped as the pain made her seethe in hatred.

"Lay off me Imperial filth!" Iz'phal shouted as her cuffed hands wouldn't allow her to do anything, troopers at her side in an instant attempting to restrain her but without even looking up at her, the officer examined the list in his gloved hand. They backed away slightly at their superiors command. The officer had been in charge of this operation long enough to tell it was her, knew that troublesome tongue and rogue attitude anywhere and was satisfied to know that it was people like her who got killed in the end. His voice was laced with venom as she was surprised how strong she could stand, weapon less and powerless but that was no good to her right now. He sighed as if having to deal with her once again was an effort.

"Iz'phal Trua. Here again…Now what do we have you down for this time?" Sneered the officer, sarcasm dripping from every word as he removed the command cap from his head, placing an elbow on the desk, scanning the list as if pretending to search for her name, wanting to draw this out as much as possible. "Ah yes of course. Destruction of Imperial property, armed robbery on a member of the Imperial senate and organised blocking of an Imperial convoy route. As well as…" He paused, guessing she hated the silence but in this job he guessed he had to waste his time with treacherous filth like her. "Refusing to obey orders from an Imperial personnel and responsible for the death of an entire work force unit. Why we bother with people like you is beyond me. You're lucky it's not my decision rebel scum or I'd shoot you myself!" The officer finally looked her in the face, his eyes narrowed in disgust at her form marred with dirt and blood. She tried her beautiful eye tactic but it didn't work as he'd probably had all sense to admire pretty girls drummed out of his head altogether as women were only a distraction in the military.

"I'm not part of the rebellion…" Iz'phal told a white lie as it was true. She wasn't a part of the famous resistance who risked their lives every second of every day and were the most wanted members of the galactic society to the Empire but she just did enough to rile their blood to make them see that she wasn't happy. The officer scoffed at her as he pushed himself up from his desk, satisfied all her details were correct before pacing around her, knowing she was defenceless and so had her under his control.

"That's a pathetic attempt to lie Iz'phal. I'm sure someone with your criminal record could be here this time for…" he paused to think of her long sentence, satisfaction permeating his deep green eyes as she admitted for a moment his face was attractive but guessed seduction wouldn't work as he was in no mood for games, by his posture and firm step. "I don't know…I could hazard a guess at two months, maybe even four depending on how my superior feels about you. You'll learn one of these days Iz'phal but since you enjoy coming back here so much I think it's time for some more taxing work…" he sneered, Iz'phal even though she was a strong woman dreaded to think what would happen next but at least she was thankful for him not putting his hands near her as most Imperial's would've done given the chance.

"Throw whatever you want at me!" Iz'phal shot back as the troopers stepped to her side ready to keep her in line but the officer held up a hand again telling them to back down. "If this is the best you've got Imperial I'm surprised the resistance hasn't taken you apart already! Long live the resistance!" Iz'phal shouted as she knew that would get her into serious trouble as on his command she was dragged away struggling and cursing.

"Get her out of my sight and maybe gag this one while she works. We'll soon get that vile mouth of hers in order, we'll see to that!" The officer ordered, the last of her words only confirming what he thought of her. For her to refute she was communicating and aiding the rebellion was no doubt a pathetic attempt to convince him, but her acts of treachery had ran rampant long enough and it was time for her to be put in her place. Sighing heavily, knowing there was at least three more transports filled with rebellious rabble due to arrive today he sunk into his chair behind his desk, his head ringing slightly as he smoothed out of the folds of his tunic. These people made his blood boil. The Empire was a mighty organization, bringing peace and security to the galaxy and if there was one thing he despised it was people being ungrateful and just wanting their own path to power and their voices to be heard. This brutality that was shown to dissidents of the Empire in the past had been enough to quell all their tongues in the past but Iz'phal was a little bolder and he could tell more than just intensive labour was going to be needed to put her in her place. The pay was not bad here and he was doing his duty so despite dealing with rebellious scum at least the work as worthwhile. Another list of names was placed on his desk from an army general dressed in his usual green tunic and black boots before he thanked the soldier gazing down the list of names with distain. _Oh well…_ he thought as if he was bored to himself, knowing in satisfaction they'd all get the fate they deserved… _Just another day…_ At least these slaves were proving useful, to collect powerful crystals the sith thought useful. It would give the Empire the final touches of power it needed to crush the resistance and that made him happy…More than happy.

It had been four hours since Iz'phal had been put to work in the mining pits, the sights, smells and sounds all familiar to her as she just knuckled down and worked away. Various beings of all species, especially her people were present here and it made her want vengeance on the Empire even more for hurting her kin. Temporarily pausing her chipping on the stone to feel sympathy for everyone here she was jabbed in the back with the back of a trooper rifle as he snapped at her viciously to stop slacking. She turned to the young twi'lek girl she had seen earlier, her face a mask of bruises and sadness as all Iz'phal could do was offer advice. She knew what it was like hear after all years' worth of sentences in this place. You had to be tough and strong but it was obviously her first time as Iz'phal whispered kindly to her.

"Hey, girl it'll be okay…" Iz'phal smiled warmly, placing a hand marred with dirt on her shoulder as the younger twi'lek woman looked up at her, tears welling up in her eyes. "We're all here for the same reason. You hate the Empire, I hate it even more. What are you in here for?" Iz'phal asked as the kind nature of her tone persuaded the young woman to answer, new to all of this pain as she kept quiet while the trooper passed her before she spoke.

"It wasn't even my fault…But I was caught at the scene of the crime. It was just something silly…I just tore an Imperial flag down from the wall but my friends told me to do it…" she sniffed as the girl reminded Iz'phal of herself when she was younger. _Why was she even here?_ Iz'phal thought rolling her eyes in a gesture to show she was annoyed. Her crimes were good reason for her to be here but not her. Life was so unfair!

"Look girl listen, we all do silly things sometimes. Trust me you don't want me to recite why I'm here. I've a list the size of my arm!" Iz'phal giggled as she was caught in speech by a trooper passing by and got a snap in the back of her head with his rifle for her troubles. Keeping her head down until continued his patrol further up the slope Iz'phal pecked her on the forehead, her warm smile lifting the spirit of the girl. "All you gotta do is knuckle down and work hard. You'll be out of here in the week. Just do your job and stay low and quiet and you'll be fine. You have a name?" Iz'phal asked as the two fell into a hushed conversation, getting to know more about each other.

It was a harsh environment and those who couldn't cut it died quickly. It was the price for betraying the Empire. She guessed they wanted her to die in this place but they'd have to do more to her than make her dig out their stupid crystals but ever so she hated it. Hated it all the same. It was loud, dirty and undignified work but being the strong girl she was she just accepted what she had to do. Rivalries among the workers were fierce and sometimes could result in the dissidents attacking each other. Only two crystals had been found from this spot in the last week and the higher ups were starting to become increasing impatient. At first when the Empire had torn into this resourceful place the crystals had poured in but having ravaged the stone and turning the caverns into mining grounds for their excavation operations there was little left but still the commander of the army of this sector refused to leave until every last scrap of crystal was found. It was a long, laborious process but one which would benefit the greater good of the galaxy. Iz'phal refuted it obviously. She knew the Empire was going to build something terrifying from these crystals but she didn't know what. It made her sick to her stomach that she was helping them but she had no choice. The troopers had unbound her hands before setting her to work as her records indicated she had found more crystals than any prisoner since she had worked there and so found it reasonable to let her have her hands free. The area was of course heavily patrolled to stop these fights if they broke out but Iz'phal being hard at work kept far away from the arguments. It must've been an important day for the Empire to make quota as the commanding officer of the operation, a well built, crisply dressed Imperial Admiral with his own personal red robed guard stood atop the highest levels surveying the scene, seeing how affectively this operation was being handled. To his satisfaction no fights had broken out at yet and all seemed to be hard at work, a minor scuffle between a cathar and a kaminoan was quickly disbanded. Iz'phal saw the important looking Imperial high above and wondered what he was doing here. It was very rare for an admiral to show his face to just common citizens but when he was placed in the charge of the sector it was his duty to put Imperial force into place. Arms folded across his chest he spied the blue skinned twi'lek from the corner of his eye and thought she was familiar before continuing his pacing, puffing his chest, arms linked behind his back.

Iz'phal continued to chisel away until her pallet knife struck something hard and cold to her touch. Her heart froze in her mouth as a lustrous blue shine met her eyes and being as careful as she could pried her prize from the rock so as not to damage it. The larger the crystal the shorter their time in the camp was cut but Iz'phal guessed that it would be a while before they let her go, especially with her record. Heart hammering against her chest with excitement she was about to slip it into her little bag around her waist when a male twi'lek saw the blue glow from where she was crouching and immediately knew this was his ticket out of here. He knocked the breath out of her snatching the crystal from her hand and waved it in the air for all to see. For a moment Iz'phal just lay there, so in shock from the attack she couldn't speak before leaping to her feet and tackling him to the floor clawing at his closed hand.

"Hey! Give that back to me! That's mine!" Iz'phal yelled, Imperial troopers trying to get to the scene but the crowd of workers started to watch what was going on, crowding around them, barring their path.

"Not anymore princess. As far as I'm aware the Empire will know I've found it! So why don't you just continue digging away! This will get me out of this god forsaken place" He snarled still holding on tight to the crystal as within moments the troops broke through and tried to break up the fight but she was still on him, strong knees trying to knock the breath from him, ripping his hand open with her nails.

"That's not fair! I found that! Give it back now!" Iz'phal cried as within moments she was dragged to her feet by the black armoured troopers while the red skinned male twi'lek got to his feet, blue glowing crystal still in his hand, Iz'phal glaring at him in hatred.

"What's going on down there?" Came an authoritive voice, frigid as ice as his powerful stride seem to carry him through the sea of people as he fixed his gaze on the girl who he had thought caused the trouble before glaring at all the low beings around him. "Well don't just stand there you treacherous dogs! Get back to work!" he snapped as the prisoners resumed their work some mumbling in hushed tones, others flashing curious glances her way before Iz'phal realised it was the Admiral standing before her, flanked with his own guards. He'd personally made his way to see what all the scuffle was about and hardly thought anything of it when he saw the twi'lek girl and the male standing in front of him, crystal still clutched in his hand. As Iz'phal struggled, hatred staining her deep brown eyes, the red skinned twi'lek handed the crystal glowing with power to the Admiral as he turned it over and over in his hand holding it up to examine it, admitting it was an impressive find before shooting a glower at Iz'phal who was still being held back. His voice was as soft as a gelid breeze and Iz'phal knew what he was going to say.

"A beautiful specimen to be sure and a substantial reward is owed. Now we can settle this peacefully. Who found it?" The Admiral asked Iz'phal immediately trying to speak up but the male twi'lek was too fast, his mouth running off a pack of lies and she nearly leapt from the troopers arms to kill him.

"I did sir. I've worked night and day to secure a crystal like this that was until she tried to steal it from me!" The twi'lek male smirked at her before like a wild Kath Hound she tore at the troopers, nails viced like claws trying to get to him.

"Why you piece of scum!" Iz'phal shrieked, the Admiral's bright blue eyes shot to her to hear her side but her cruel shouts rang in his head. "You attacked me and took it from me! That's what started it! It's mine!" Iz'phal cried as the commanding Imperial officer had, had enough silencing them both with his harsh tone.

"Enough!" ordered the Admiral fiercely as Iz'phal still struggled against the troopers grip while her rival folded his arms across his chest with a hefty grin on his face, antagonising her. The Admiral was of powerful build, his well pressed uniform heightening his clipped, sharp appearance, his rank plaque displaying how high up the chain he was of Imperial authority. A black belt with a silver buckle was clipped around his middle. His black boots looked polished, even with the dust on the planet's mines, piercing blue eyes giving his expression an always serial edge while his short black hair was quipped back behind his ears. Just by the way he carried himself he could put fear in anyone he chose and these prisoners he was forced to deal with were no exception.

"But sir it's mine. He attacked me and stole it from me! You have to believe me! Please!" Iz'phal yelled out but she was restrained even tighter as he snapped his vicious gaze to her.

"Quiet alien filth!" The Admiral shouted back, his tone filled with malice as her blood boiled in rage at the insult. "I did not ask you to speak. Now I will ask again. Who found the crystal?" He asked but was more inclined to believe the male's lies much to her disgust that one of her own people would do that to her.

"It was mine. Damn you Imperials! It was mine! That piece of scum took it from me and knocked me out! You only side with him because you think I'm a liar! I'm telling the truth! That crystal was mine until big shot over there stole it from me!" Iz'phal protested, the male twi'lek admitting she had guts as the Admiral snapped at her to silence her before turning his attention to the other twi'lek, hands folded across his chest.

"Is this true?" The Admiral asked, now planting his hands on his hips as the male thought about telling the truth when he looked into her eyes, over brimming with disgust he shook his head and pointing a threatening finger at her.

"Of course not!" he snapped much to her fury as she struggled again to get to him, wanting nothing more than to tear his brains out. "You know as well as I do how tough these conditions are. That crystal was mine and I feel sorry for the people that resort to lying like that…" the male twi'lek shot a vicious stare at her, when the Admiral had his gaze on her the twi'lek flashed her a cunning smirk which sent her anger over the edge.

"I'm going to kill you, you piece of vermin! You hear me! I'm going to kill me. Give me that back!" Iz'phal shouted as without warning and much to his guards protesting the Admiral stepped in as basking in his shadow she quickly quietened down, dismissing the male twi'lek to return to work as she cursed at him under her breath.

"What's done is done I supposed" he said softly, holding her chin in his gloved hand. "Why lie about something like that?" he asked as Iz'phal was almost heartbroken and looked up at him with rage smouldering in her eyes. This was just not fair! Why did he believe her? Trying to convince him one more time she replied, recounting the events exactly as they'd happened before he glowered at her, straightening out his uniform, turning his back to her.

"I'm not lying sir! Why would I lie about something like that?! He attacked me!" Iz'phal shrieked in defence as she was telling the truth but he rounded on her then, fair face flushed with anger.

"Don't lie to me girl! I saw as well as everyone else did what happened. Now why don't you just be a good slave and get back to work. The Empire's progress is slow enough without someone like you pulling us down!" The Admiral threw the cruel remark her way but she refused to give up the fight, would remain strong ever since the Empire had killed her family and she made it her personal ambition to tear down the Empire and all they strived for. She never knew she could be so strong and it was time to take a stand, time to stamp out this injustice once and for all.

"All for the good of the galaxy. What you have done to me, to my family and my life I will never forgive you. You think I will just bow down to people like you when all you do is cause misery and pain to those who are close to me. I will never submit to you or your demands and when this war is over I promise you, your Empire will come down in flames!" Iz'phal roared triumphantly as she managed to burst from the troopers hold and gouged a vicious claw like hand near the Admiral's eye and down his face. Furious for being caught off guard and for letting an alien no less outwit him, he retaliated much quicker than she'd anticipated, his fist catching her in the eye sending her sprawling to the floor before he struck her cruelly in the ribs. Crying out in pain he signalled to the troopers at her side to put her in detainment while running a hand over the scar forming on his right cheek, seething in fury. The insolence of that scum to attack him! He would torture her if he had to, to get inside the head of a terrorist would be most interesting. His personal guard tried to voice his concern for him but the powerful Admiral was having none of it, dismissing the guard from his side as he snapped in seething fury there would be no sleep for anyone until all the crystals were found.

"Sir do you want us to…" Began the red robed guard beside him but as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a metallic panel, a lengthy scar running down his face where her nails had caught his skin as he held up a gloved hand again cutting off his words.

"That won't be necessary. However I would like to speak to this one myself, to know where she gets it from. This shall not stand. Not against me and not against the Empire. I will deal with her myself!" The Admiral spat crossly as he spun on his heel and strode with purpose to the surface, guards flanking his sides knowing there was more than just slave labour to teach these rebels a lesson.

It was going to be a rough night.

Morning dawned, clouds of dust being kicked up from the arrival of two more transports from the previous night as Iz'phal was shown the door, having her shackles removed. It had been a gruelling three months and due to her attack on the Admiral had to serve an extra two months but now she was free and wanted never to see this horrible place again. She was a sight for sore eyes as the Admiral personally had beaten her black and blue, the black rings around her swollen eyes and bruising on her neck only showing part of the brutality she had endured. After finding three more crystals and turning them into the Imperial stronghold, they had agreed after her time was served to let her go and a threat had been issued to her from the officer who had been there on her arrival.

 _This is your last chance Iz'phal Trua. We have sent you a clear message. The next time you are caught don't think you'll be coming back here. It will be Imperial prison for you next time and trust me we are more lenient here. I suggest you go home, return to work and give us no reason to hunt you down again. Just accept and be grateful for the Imperial banner flying proudly over your head and be a good citizen of our Empire. I put in the word for them to let you go so it's me you have to thank. We are making this galaxy a secure and better place and in the name of peace I suggest you do not encourage the rebels. You can go now…_

 _Accept the Imperial banner flying over my head…_ Iz'phal though sadly. It pained her thinking about it but she could do nothing to argue. She had not the strength to fight if she was caught and she could not face the shame of returning here again but there must be something she could do anything… _Damn it!_ Iz'phal cursed louder than she hoped as she scuffed the dust with her boots on the dry ground before she saw a familiar face. Escorts and vessels were allowed to pick up the prisoners if given a permit and her heart bled when she saw who was waiting for her. She broke into a run, flashing her pass at the troopers barring the barbed wire gate, informing them she was free to go as she flung herself against Corso who had been waiting for her, holding her in a state of protection she'd never seen from him before.

"Man I'm so glad to be out of there…I'm not going back…" Iz'phal sighed relieved as Corso pulled back a fraction to gaze at her, horror swimming in his brown eyes when he saw the bruising and marks of the vicious attack on her face, neck and arms.

"Who did this Iz…?" he breathed quietly as she lowered her head against his chest just wanting to get away from here as they were still on Imperial territory but he flashed a serious stare at her, examining the bruising with distain. "Iz…I keep telling you not to go out there on your own. You just have to keep your head down and accept it. I'm here for you Iz and that's all I want to do now…" he scolded her slightly as she looked up at him imploringly tears welling up in her beautiful eyes as she just wanted to leave this place.

"Oh so they told you that as well. Corso we can't let this happen. There must be a way to stop them!" Iz'phal cried as he didn't mean to anger at her but just wanted her to stay safe as he'd lost so many friends from battling against the Empire and didn't want to lose her. She was the closest friend he had left and she meant too much to see her fall to the Imperials.

"Izzy are you mad?!" He snapped at her again and this time like an obedient wife was to her husband she just closed her eyes and listened "I won't let you endanger yourself again. What you are doing is for a cause Iz but people will think you're a part of the Rebellion. Listen to me Iz…I want to live a quiet life, I want you to be safe and to be with me but I can't let you stand against the Empire by yourself. How many times have you been here now?" Corso asked seeing Iz'phal almost trying to count as her eyes, blotchy and wet with tears looked at the floor, his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"This is my seventh time…Corso I'm sorry but this is who I am. The Empire killed my family and I want them all dead. You have to understand!" Iz'phal pleaded with him but she made her way to silence as he rocked her back and forth in his hold, murmuring against the crown of her head.

"Iz I can't let you near them again. Look at what they've done to you!" Corso explained, running a thumb over her cheek marred with purple bruising and admitted he hated the Empire more than anything but there was nothing two people like him and her could do. They just had to knuckle down and work hard under Imperial rule but she was not accepting it, wanted to fight for her people, for her family and this made it all the more heart rendering.

"You can't just assume I'm going to sit back and do nothing. I want to send a message to the Empire! I throw things, tear flags and bomb Imperial property to make them realise I'm not going to accept them and if you expect me to…I want us to win! I want our galaxy back!" Iz'phal cried fiercely as that sadness turned to frustration, bubbling over until she gestured to the cruel facility which she'd been kept for almost half her life her words a babbled rush of emotion but he tried to stop her. "I thought you were with me. You hate them as much as I do. Why accept them? Why do we have to? You once told me to fight and stay strong, now you just want to give up. Why?" Iz'phal shouted as Corso just merely led her by the arm into the hull of the ship and set the coordinates wanting nothing more than to get her away from here.

"This is a battle we cannot win Izzy. I decided many months ago that accepting Imperial rule is not as bad as it seems. I won't lose you the way I lost my partner Iz and you have to understand this. These Imperials are animals and could've killed you. How any more chances do you think they're going to give you by your record? One or two? I don't think so! Next time they will kill you Iz and do you think I want that!? It'll be execution! Do you think I want that?!" He shouted at her as if trying to get some sense into her Iz'phal shocked as he'd never lost his temper at her before. She threw her words with abandonment, placing her arms round her head, all the bright lights and sounds ringing in her ears.

"I'm never going to give up. I just can't…" Iz'phal's breathed heaved in her chest as he stopped pacing just to stare at her, eyes wide now almost pleading with her.

"Izzy please, this has to stop. I don't want you to be hurt ever again. You can't keep living like this. Trust me…Living under the Imperial banner is not so bad…You get used to it. I can't let you do this to yourself Iz and I won't. My friends have been through what you went through and I can't bear to see it again…Please Iz…" Corso looked imploringly into her eyes until she just collapsed forward into his hold, sobbing bitterly, realising the larger part of her would need to accept the regime she hated but the smaller part of her would continue to fight, would continue to burn bright and she would not stop until ever Imperial banner and flag was burnt to the ground. She swore it. As they made their way to Coruscant she just continued to stand there in his arms, Corso telling her stories of how his friends had fallen against the Empire and wanted nothing like that to happen to her and she understood why. She meant a great deal to him and she was flattered he cared about her so much but he had to understand one thing. That no matter how much he wanted to stop her she would never give in, never surrender and that was going to stand them both in good stead for the test of time.


	7. The Long Journey

**Chapter 7: The Long Journey**

Feeling the energy completely drained from her being, her joints aching all over she just pulled the covers over her glad to have a comfortable mattress at her back even if she was on the move. The bruising around her eyes still caused her pain but she just wanted to lie still, minimizing the effort she had to put into her movements. Most of the bruising had vanished around her neck and arms but the markings of the vicious scuffle she had, had with the Admiral would take more than a few months to heal. Since hearing the words of the commander that day on leaving the slave camp she had been quiet, wanted to make a good name for herself but she still felt bitter about not going anything. She wasn't able to return to work, not in her current condition. With her list of contacts waiting it was going to mean debts to repay but she would sort that out. For now just rest and plenty of sleep would revitalize her spirits and heal some of the pain. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep the door to her cabin opened quietly as she heard him creep quietly into the room and sat down on her bed, running a soothing hand down her lekku and back of her neck. He was dressed in a simple grey and black top and leggings, not wanting too much stress during the long flight as his face full of worry for her. She admitted the feeling was pleasant as she just closed her eyes and basked in the company of the one true friend she had left in all the world. His voice reached her ears but it was full of apology and laced with sympathy as he'd brought her, her favourite cup of herbal tea, the drink her mother would always make for her.

"Iz I'm sorry about the other day. I lost my temper and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just so angry at what they did to you and just want you to be safe. I wish I could fight with you…" Corso said, his voice full of kindness as Iz'phal turned her head slightly to look longingly up at him, something about the bruises on her face still unsettling him.

"Corso it's okay. I understand. I'm flattered you care so much for me. And you didn't need to make that for me, you're so sweet…" Iz'phal managed a faint smile before relaxing her head to the pillow, his warm hand still stroking her neck. She smelt the warm aromas from the cup by her bed and knew he'd used her mother's special brew.

"Just hope you're okay Izzy. Hope it'll make you feel better" he said, still concerned for her present condition as she just turned on her other side to gaze into his eyes.

"I'll be fine Corso don't worry about me" again the faint smile caused his heart to warm to the core, feeling relived he could be here now to protect her. She snuggled against the pillow, all warm and cosy. "Where are we going?" she asked as she realised they had been travelling throughout the best part of the day and the rest of her crew, Bowdaar and Risha in particular wondering if she was okay.

"Anywhere away from there Izzy, Alderann. I've got a meeting there in the morning. Nothing important…" he assured her the warm touch on her skin making her almost drift off as she wanted to come with him but she knew he'd have her going nowhere even in her recovering condition.

"Aww Corso I wanna come…" Iz'phal almost whined as he shot her a look as if she was almost brain dead.

"Uh-uh no way girl. Izzy you still don't look in top shape. You need to rest up. Don't want you doing anything strenuous you hear…" Corso said as she nodded realising rest was probably the best thing for her right now. He pecked her gently on the crown of her head before getting up and walking towards the door. "You need anything Iz I'll be here okay. You sure you don't want anything to eat?" he asked concerned as she shook her head, glad to know he would always be there for her, unlike the man she had trusted.

"You're so sweet Corso but it's fine don't worry. I'll be fine. See ya later" Iz'phal said sweetly as he closed the door quietly letting her drift off to sleep. Three hours later she woke up with a jolt, her breathing sharp and high in her chest, sweat beading her brow. She'd just dreamed of her past all coming back: Her several trips to the Imperial slave labour camps, her life as a young girl, the Empire hunting her down and Quinn…This didn't make sense. She had a horrible feeling he was working with the enemy, after all he was soldier but this made no sense. He was a man of honour and morality and would never set his heart and working with the…Would he? She pushed the thought away as she settled back down to sleep but the dream was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't push it away. She had also had a slight flashback to that night she'd met Corso in more than three years before the night had turned sour. She had managed to dream what would've happened if she'd gone home with that Imperial that night and it turned even her strong stomach. Iz'phal just thanked herself she hadn't been spiked or been under the influence of too much alcohol. Luckily she had, had her best friend to save her that day. In her younger days she would've just surrendered to him then and there, anything to get a handsome man on her arm but she was a grown up, mature woman now and things were different. She would always remember the day when she was about to bring a child into the world. Sure the man may have up and left her but it would've made sure she wasn't alone. In the last months of her pregnancy a violent scuffle with a gang of thugs who attacked her on a cold evening on Nar Shadda made her lose the baby. She was devastated and ever since then she just wanted to shut herself down completely. Even her closest friends didn't know what she went through. It was just something painful and personal she kept close to her just where only she could know about it. It was an experience that had wounded her deeply and she had wanted to be a mother more than anything as it would've meant meaning and change for her and to no longer be alone. It was confirmed she was pregnant when she saw a medical specialist after just a normal night at work when just a young girl of fifteen and was in intensive medical care that night she'd been attacked. The midwife later confirmed that she had lost her baby, the one hope that she wanted to have in her life and it almost shattered her world…Until he was there for her…Again the memories but she shut them out, the memories of the man whom she wanted with her, who she thought had loved her. Wanting a distraction from the thoughts and her mind not settling, not being able to sleep she stepped groggily out of bed and headed towards the main holoterminal room.

Corso was still worried for his best friend and wanted nothing more than to sit beside her the whole night until she got better but they had important people to meet and places to be. With Risha absent from her crew and Bowdaar, the clumsy wookie not the best pilot it was up to Corso to plot the co-ordinates and steer the ship safely through the night. Corso had trained as a Republic crewman years ago in the military and knew a thing or two about engines and mechanical devices. Iz'phal was glad to have him on her crew not only as a friend but as her co-pilot when she needed. Giving himself some well-deserved rest he engaged the ship's autopilot but stayed at the helm as the vessel skimmed effortlessly through space, nothing else meeting them for miles making the journey much easier. A quiet swiping noise and the door to the cockpit opened Iz'phal having donned a pair of loose fitting trousers and a warm vest as she slipped into the chair beside him, Corso slightly concerned for her not resting but guessed she wanted to stretch her legs and have a wonder around.

"Hey you okay Iz?" he asked seeing her nod faintly before she leaned back against the long rest of the chair, staring out the viewport at the sea of black and white dots around them.

"Yeah, same old, same old…" Iz'phal sighed, a slight sad shimmering in her expressive eyes as the memories of her and Quinn over the last few days had become even more vivid and as much as she felt cold for what he did to her she couldn't just forget him like that, after all they'd been through. It would mean the world to her if he just spoke to her again, to tell her he was sorry but a heavy stone was settling in her heart that, that would never happen. Chewing at her bottom lip, clamping down on the impulse to cry she drew on her strong resolve and the need for tears was gone but as her best friend Corso knew she was upset, especially when her lekku started to twitch slightly.

"Iz you can talk to me anytime you know that…" he assured her as she placed her hands in her lap and crossed one leg over the other knee. She answered him sooner than expected, eyes staring straight ahead of her as the images once so vivid faded to the back of her mind. Occasionally she swore she heard his voice, ever sweet, ever soft in her ears but always at night, always when she was alone but it was more prevalent than ever and she just wanted it to go away.

"It's just so hard you know…I've been through a lot Corso and done a lot for those close to me. I fight for those who mean the world to me, just to make the galaxy a better place." Iz'phal spoke the truth, thinking he was going to snap at her again for putting herself at risk but he knew what she meant and had her back all the way. They had known each other since they were children and he would be damned if he left her on her own. He was by her side and that was how it was going to stay. He treasured her too much as a friend to lose her.

"I completely understand Iz. What you do is commendable and I'm with you...With you all the way…" Corso replied, Iz'phal's heart missing a beat as she was reassured by his words. Knowing the transportation was taken care of and she trusted his skill, asking permission as he nodded, a warm smile flashing across his face as she perched on his lap, feeling a strong arm wrapping round her shoulders.

"I don't care what happens as long as I have the ones that mean the most close to me, I'm happy…" Iz'phal purred softly, as the next words that she heard made her slightly unsure as to what he meant but she could hazard a guess by the longing expression in his brown eyes. She admitted to herself that he was handsome and would be a fine man for any girl to have: Loving, caring and a sense of respect and loyalty. She had been developing some stronger feelings for him since Quinn had up and left her that morning but she just didn't want to abandon the man she loved altogether. She still wanted to think him and her was possible but was struggling with finding she also had feelings for her best friend. They had known each other for years, since they had first met on Ord Mantell and ever since that first day he was attracted to her, for her kindness and friendship, for just being there but she sensed he wanted more from her, got the feeling he had a physical yearning for her as well and she didn't know how to react. At first their sudden closeness stunned her into silence as her breathing caught in her chest before he pulled back from her slightly just to see if she was alright.

"Iz you can always say if you don't feel comfortable. I just want to make sure you're okay…" He comforted as that stunned her for a second. She had a man actually put her needs before his and knew how good his heart was so wasn't just making it up but still with all the bad experiences in her life could she trust him, even her best friend?

"I'm fine Corso trust me…I'd tell you if I wasn't…" Iz'phal smiled down at him as that beautiful face, those eyes, that genuine smile that he'd treasured so much throughout his life pulled him in as she pressed herself against him, her heartbeat flickering quickly against his chest. Before she could say anything else he pressed his lips to hers, placing his hands around her neck, her elegant blue lekku trailing over his arms. At first she wanted to protest but was so taken with the moment and the gentleness of his touch that she refused to fight. She admitted it felt different, nice, like this was right as he trailed his soft fingertips down her back, as she just revelled how tender and caring he was being with her. His kiss was making her giddy as at first she returned the gesture, running a hand up his chest and over his cheek. Then that other face in her mind's eye made her pause as with regret shining in her eyes she pulled away from him, shaking her head, sinking into the folds of his jacket. Slightly stunned at her reaction he was silent for a moment before realising it was his fault and that he had been too forward with her, hadn't explained to her properly how he felt. He felt awful for playing with emotions but it was true. He did love her, had fallen in love with her all those years ago when she was growing up but didn't want anything to come between them and their friendship especially if she was not ready. An apologetic glint shone in her eyes as she lifted her face to him before placing a kiss on his cheek and stepping gingerly away from him as he let her go, just wanting to say sorry but she got her words in first, nearly tripping over them, heartbeat still fluttering from the encounter.

"Corso I'm sorry…" she breathed in regret as the last thing she wanted was to fall for another man only to find out Quinn truly did love her and was coming back for her. In time maybe she would develop the same feelings for him but she did love him, loved him as the dearest friend in her life and for now it had to be that way. "I didn't know you felt about me this way…" Iz'phal almost choked on her own words as he was at her side, pulling her into a comforting embrace, not trying to force her into anything but merely to be there for her and to listen, the way he always did.

"Iz it's my fault, my timing was not the best and you have so many things going on right now. It's true Iz I do love you, love you a lot but as long as we can remain the closest of friends I'm more than happy" he smiled down at her as she revealed the true reasons for her not accepting his gestures of affection and she felt she'd upset him a little but he had to know the truth. After all this time of being best friends she wanted to be close to him but just wanted to make sure the other man in her life was still there.

"It's not your fault Corso these things happen…You are very dear to me and I shall forever be your best friend but…" she paused, eyes trained on the floor, then said it, giving him eye contact, voice a mere whisper. "I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry…" she murmured, dreading to think what would come next but instead he just stayed by her side and held her as if he hadn't been affected by her words at all and it was only natural that she rejected his subtle advances if she felt for another person. She didn't want to be false to them and that was an admirable trait that he loved her so dearly for. Initially he did feel saddened by the prospect then respected her decision wanting nothing more than to just be there for her.

"I'm sorry Iz…" He apologised again as she just listened to his heartbeat drum in her ear. "I didn't realise, in fact you never told me…" his face lighting up into a playful smile as he nudged her gently in the ribs, grinning widely. "He better be a nice guy Iz, you deserve the best treatment in the galaxy. He should count you damn lucky you're his girl…" His cheerful words ought to have made her smile but instead her heart was heavy, just wanting him here now with her. His smile faded when he realised she was far from happy and guessed there was more to this than what she was initially describing.

"I do love him. He is very close to me but I haven't heard from him for many months now. The galaxy is at war and he's soldier. I fear he's just forgotten about me and said to me I was getting in the way of his work…I just want him to come back…" Iz'phal's bottom lip trembled again, wanting to telling the whole story to him but it was just so personal, so close to her that she didn't want anyone to know, not even him, not just yet.

"Forget about you?" Corso almost gawped at her in shock as he just gazed at her, slightly angry at the prospect of a man ignoring her. How stupid could they get! If he had a girl like Iz'phal he would treasure her every moment of every day until he stopped breathing. Perhaps something would exist between them one day but for now he had to bury his true feelings away and just had to stand strong for her, just be the kind, supportive friend he always had been. "If he does Iz he has no brains. You should call him. He probably just doesn't know how to get home to you if the fighting is endless and trust me Izzy, I know the soldiers life. I didn't return home after the battle of Ruusan for six months and my girl then was worried sick but there was no possibility of me going home, let alone picking up a comm unit. These things happen Iz. Why don't you try and contact him…He'd be sure delighted to hear your voice…" he said warmly as she admitted speaking to him again was all she wanted but just felt after the way he'd spoke to her last time that he wanted nothing more to do with her. She needed to try one last time, just to truly see if he did love her and then if not that chapter in her life would close for good but it would cause her more pain than she could imagine, to lose someone as loving, as close and as caring as him.

"I'll make the time, if he wants to hear from me…" Iz'phal replied bitterly as confused at the sudden change in her tone he was about to reply when she shook the feeling away. "What happened to your girl? If you don't mind me asking…" She asked, sympathy laced in her voice as he didn't seem shy at all to tell her, still holding her against his chest.

"She meant a lot to me Iz, just like you do but we didn't spend any time together. She wasn't getting anything out of it and nor was I so I apologised to her and walked away. In the end that was for the best. We're still good friends after all…" he beamed down at her as she was amazed at how he could just bring up the past and just talk about it and be so strong. She wished she was like that, like her parents but the events in her life had plagued her somewhat. When she was older she would tell him everything, let her best friend know what had happened to her all those years ago, by Quinn, the Imperials, her family, her childhood, the hurtful nights, the darkness but when she was ready, only when she was ready. He was the first person outside of Quinn who would know and she just wanted to make absolutely sure she could trust him.

"Aww I'm glad. Course we'll remain best friends too. You ever need me I'm here!" Iz'phal chirped cheerfully as he pecked her on the forehead and smiled down at her, as they did their best friend handshake.

"Same to you Izzy girl, same to you. Just so glad I got someone like you in my life. Now why don't you go call that guy of yours? Bet he's dying to hear from you!" Corso coaxed her brusquely as she nodded, a new vitality and positivity filling her body as she squeezed him tightly round the middle before skipping to her cabin and picking up the comm unit from her bed side table. She truly believed he still had feelings for her but this was the one last time she was preparing to find out, was the one last time she was prepared to be heartbroken as Corso's words had given her a new hope to try again. He didn't know what had happened between them and how badly Quinn had treated her but with time she would tell him, would tell her best friend everything. Just wanting everything to work out for her Corso resumed his duty steering the ship, knowing that perhaps one day she and him would exist together but if she had someone else had had to respect that and so he did, just wanting more than anything for her to be happy. He would always cherish her, would always have strong feelings for her but he had to push them away for now and just hoped everything worked out for her.

Feeling nervous anticipation creep up inside her Iz'phal took a deep breath and activated the audio channel on the comm unit, the feed beginning to ring telling her she was connected.

At first she was expecting just to be cut off, then she got silence before a voice, his voice answered her and she'd never been more relieved to hear that voice in her life but what made her happen next made her never wish she'd tried again.


	8. True Love Scars

**Chapter 8: True Love Scars**

Iz'phal didn't know at first how to put her feelings into words, how she felt the evening after the call but it was first anger and she thought her heart was being torn in two. It was difficult for her to accept him not wanting to be in her life, to just reject her like that completely but she never thought her greatest friend, the man she'd fallen in love with all those years ago could be so heartless and show no empathy as to how she felt. She just had to close the book on this chapter in her life otherwise she would always be miserable, would never be able to move on and that was something she just had to do. It had been years since Quinn had left her that morning and was fed up of waiting for him to apologise or to come back to her. It dug a hole in her heart to think she was losing someone close in her life but she had no choice. Hopefully in the future he would recognise his wrong doings but she had to accept the here and now and just wanted to get this over with. Before she could tell him how she felt, his voice containing a note of menace about it reached her ears and even though it wasn't friendly she was relieved to hear it.

"You must have short term memory Iz'phal or you didn't remember what I last said…I don't want to talk to you…" Quinn shot viciously at her as the thread of anger snapped immediately as she just got down to the point, saw no reason with trying to cover anything up. Perhaps if she fully expressed how she felt he would realise what he'd done, would all be alright again.

"I just want you to tell me the truth!" she retaliated fiercely, hot tears stinging the backs of her eyes. "What have I done wrong? Why did you lie to me? I thought you still wanted to be my friend…I thought that you loved me…" Iz'phal's voice trailed off into silence as she didn't want him to hear how upset she was but he'd had enough, all of his years training in the Imperial military allowing him to make the empathetic side of him almost non-existent. "So you're saying when I was just sixteen that was all a lie…How could you Quinn? After all you mean to me…You played me the whole time…" Unknown to her Corso was at the door, hearing the wavering in her voice, knowing she was crying and it was all going wrong. He wanted nothing more than to grab the comm from her and scream at the man on the other end for how he was treating her but knowing this was personal to her just pushed his anger aside a listened, heart bleeding for his closest friend and what she was going through. Corso knew how it felt to be in love with someone and not have it reciprocated. It was one of the most difficult feelings in the world to live with and even if things didn't work out between her and him he just wanted to be there for her, still continue to be friends before expressing how he felt for her.

"It is difficult for me to explain Iz'phal and I wish I could say it clearer but when I say it was a mistake I meant it. We were never meant to be together Iz and that's the end of the matter" Quinn finished coldly as Iz'phal's heart lightened from a fraction as he called her Iz but knew by the harsh, quipped sound of his voice he meant every word.

"You said you loved me! You told me I was your everything! I can't believe after what we've been through, after how close we've been you could just throw me away like this! Well I tell you what Malavai I'm tired of trying to talk to you. I don't know you anymore…I can't even call you my friend after what you've done to me…It's over…" Iz'phal started strongly then when the final words came out she was so crestfallen as before he had the chance to respond she shut off the link and just sunk down onto the bed, head in her hands, sobbing bitterly as before she had any more time to drown in her sorrows on her own she was wrapped in a warm and caring embrace as her best friend was at her side. She hoped that there was sense of regret in the man that she'd loved when she'd ended the call but the chances of him feeling anything now for her were few a far between. He had his life and she had hers but she would never be able to forgive him, not after what he'd put her through. The thought of not seeing him again pulled at her heart strings and made her sad.

"Izzy, my Izzy please don't cry. I'm here now, I'm here…" his voice was soothing, hypnotic as it hummed against her head as she was cradled against his chest, burying her face against his neck just continuing to cry. _My Izzy…_ She thought realising the feelings he still had for her burned bright and that he did mean every word, wasn't like him but after what she'd been through, what had just happened she was just wanted to be on her own and not in a relationship for a while as his silence and understanding suggested to her he knew because he hadn't asked her. He hadn't even thought about it. Just wanted to be with her to make sure she was alright.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…I loved him but after what he's done to me…" Iz'phal almost choked on her own words; tears still pouring down her cheeks before feeling his soft palm stroking up and down her neck and that lifted some of the pain a little, but not much. He just spoke his mind refusing to see her put through this.

"Any guy who treats a girl like that deserves nothing Iz…He doesn't deserve you. You deserve to be treated like a princess Iz and this may sound stupid but he's not worth it…If you continue to follow after him what then Iz. He'll just turn his back on you again and just continue to hurt you. You can rebuild your life without him Iz, you don't need to be with someone to do that…" Corso said kindly, his voice containing as much sympathy as he could, continuing to hold her, just wanting to be with her until she at least smiled but this was difficult. It was just heart rendering to let him go, not only as the love of her life but her closest friend. Not being with anyone wasn't a problem it was just him and not having him in her life that she didn't want to face.

"I understand but just not having him there…I loved him so much…" she confessed how she truly felt as she just pressed herself against him, having to accept herself that he was gone and wasn't coming back. It was going to be difficult to piece her life back together but with him by her side, with kind, strong Corso to help her she would get back on her feet.

"I know how you feel Iz…When love isn't reciprocated it's the worst thing but trust me Iz you have a heart of gold and a soul of steel and if anyone can stand strong it's you…You have all of us, your old friends and me…" a small sigh escaped him as he lowered his lips to the crown of her head as she just closed her eyes and just thought how blessed she was to have a friend like him, someone who was always there and who always was truthful with her. "You have me Izzy and no matter what the galaxy throws our way I'll always be here for you…"

"Always?" Questioned Iz'phal as she knew the answer in her heart of hearts but just wanted to show her playful side. He quirked an eyebrow at her, a wide smile flashing across his handsome face.

"Course Iz…We've been through a lot together and there's a long road ahead. I just want you with me" he breathed softly as she could tell he was being truthful like he always was as he held her close, his heartbeat warm against her ear. After she didn't respond he just wanted to get her to take her mind off all the negativity that had been surrounding her, just wanted her to have fun like they used to before the war had begun. "Hey Iz, how bout we go out tonight. There's a fun place just outside of Coruscant main drag I think you'll love. Just for a few hours. Just us if you like…" Corso suggested as suddenly her mood changed, swiping a hand across her eyes, a grin playing on her lips as she immediately accepted the invitation. Her voice still wavered a fraction but she wanted to just be happy, to forget about what had just happened and going out with her best friend was the best way to forget about it. Just to focus on the positives she had in her life.

"Aww Corso that's so sweet. I'd love to and Coruscant sounds fun! That's a great idea!" Iz'phal harped, suddenly excited as just to have an evening out with her best friend was just what she needed.

"Good stuff Iz. You want to go get ready. Say we'll leave in half an hour" he grinned at her as she hugged him tightly around the waist, causing him to flash slightly pink in the cheeks. Looking forward to the night ahead and a new found vigour growing inside her she began to powder her face while he went to tidy himself up. It was about time she went out to have some and fun and knew Corso was right. If any man treated her the way Quinn had done they didn't deserve her and that was the truth. The time ticked by as she continued to change quickly and make herself look like she was going out.

It had been a wonderful evening so far, Iz'phal feeling the happiest she could possibly be as the best of friends simply conversed the night away until there was nothing else to talk about. They were on their fourth round of drinks in a well-established bar just on the outskirts of Coruscant and judging by the clientele here no ordinary riff raff was just allowed entrance. The people here had some sort of dress code and were well mannered Iz'phal just glad that some people had sophistication and carried themselves with respect. They did look like a couple it was true, with his arm around her shoulders as different beings of various species said they looked cute together but she merely laughed it away and was just glad to have some time away from all that had been making her miserable. A small part of him just wanted to say it then and now, wanted to ask her to be his girl but the sensible, rational part saw now was not the time. She'd just lost the man of her heart and it would take a while for her to get over that. He was just glad they were close friends but maybe in the future he would ask her…One day. Iz'phal had not done much to improve her appearance for the evening but he had told her she looked gorgeous and there was no denying it. She'd received a few lingering glances for the best part of the night, even recognizing some of her old clients from… _Back then…_ Her blue face was beautifully made up, cheeks tinged with a rosy colour, lips full, black eye toner heightening the expression of her eyes as she wore tight black leggings and a corset like top. Her lekku were tied behind her head with the customary brown leather band. Corso had smarted himself up a little knowing they had to be dressed reasonably to get into this place, with a black and red jacket flaring at the collar while short brown boots had the ends of his long brown trousers tucked into them. His eyes settled on the empty glass by her elbow as she nodded instantly, seeing him gesture to the cathar behind the counter to get the next round of drinks in. While Iz'phal was making her choice from the extravagant and expensive cocktail menu she couldn't help but feel she was being watched as she took a glance over her shoulder and wished she hadn't, immediately keeping her head down. A group of four well-dressed Imperial officers entered the room, Iz'phal telling instantly who they worked for by their smart uniforms and that symbol, the symbol she'd come to hate over the years on their shoulders. Hoping none of them made eye contact with her, he felt her tensing underneath his hold and knew something wasn't right, judging by her silence.

"Hey Izzy you okay?" he asked, worry about her a fraction before she just snapped out of her trance, the excitement back in her eyes, shaking the presences from her mind.

"Aww don't worry about me Corso I'm fine. Now I'm gonna have this one!" Iz'phal grinned playfully pointing to the most expensive drink on the menu as he gave her a mischievous stare, remembering he had said she could have anything she wanted before the evening had started.

"Oh okay Izzy, then in that case I'm getting this one! Need to keep up with you don't I. Man I forgot you're not a light weight!" Corso laughed, feeling her nuzzle her head under his chin sniggering with a radiant smile.

"You've only just remembered. Now hurry up and get the next one. I was empty hours ago!" Iz'phal giggled as he rolled his eyes at her before their order showed up and they chinked glasses both taking large sips from their drinks. As the conversation began to flow again about the first time Corso had joined the Republic army she couldn't help but feel insecure again, especially with an Imperial presence around. Even if one of them tried to treat her right she wouldn't care. They were all the same to her and would never be seen dead on the arm of any of them. Wanting to play along a little, a spark from her childhood resurfaced as she glanced over Corso's shoulder seeing one of the soldiers glance up at her from under his cap. She showed her teeth, put on her full expressive butterfly like eyes and smiled flirtatiously at him before he nudged his companion next to him in the ribs gesturing in her direction. The soldier who had saw her first threw a cat call her way, the response she usually got and the flow of wolf whistles before she turned away from them rolling her eyes in disgust, the mask of playfulness gone. She could fool a lot of men if she wanted to, like Quinn had done to her but she couldn't bear to break their hearts or play with their emotions. Wondering what all the fuss was about his voice was concerned but now she never wished she'd attracted the attention of the group.

"They come anywhere near you Iz, they'll know Torchy first. Don't even give them the satisfaction…" he comforted her, running a soft hand down her arm to snake his arm around her waist as the soldier's disposition soured. He was still fixated by her but was bitter she was with another man who was obviously her partner. Eventually he was distracted when the Junior Lieutenant on the other side of him snapped him out of it, telling him there was more where she came from.

"I'll give you two hundred credits if you bring her our way…" The Lieutenant spoke up, suddenly changing his mind as the soldier who had originally caught her attention seemed to have a bit of morality, dismissing the want to get in the way.

"She's obviously with someone else Jacksel that just doesn't make sense. You aren't paying me enough to do that anyway!" he retorted fiercely, kicking back against his seat, crossing a leg over the other knee.

"Bet you I could!" shot the third soldier in their group, a bold, young Ensign wanting to prove himself to his comrades but the sensible soldier of the group knew women were not just objects, one of the first Imperials to actually do so.

"Bold words, big shot! Care to back those up?" Jacksel and the rest of the soldiers laughing at his expense before the one with sense cut in, placing his arms behind his head.

"Leave off her will you!" he snapped seeing all eyes of the group now on him "She's too good for all of you anyway…She had lovely eyes though…" Drifting off into a slight trance as the Ensign nudged him hard in the chest, snorting with laughter as if he thought his friend generally cared the girl.

"You like her don't you!" Jacksel sneered rather unpleasantly as before he could protest all the soldiers in the group began to make fun and joke at his expense.

At the sudden raised voices in the corner of the room Iz'phal knew the Imperials were getting rowdy, probably reacting to her little stunt earlier but shut them out completely. She was so fixated with Corso's story and was slightly intoxicated with the effects of the liquor running in her system that she could've drifted away very easily. After a moment he paused, seeing her eyes were drooping slightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Izzy's tired, aren't you?" Corso asked sweetly, tightening his arm around her waist, just wanting to protect her with all these Imperials lurking around. She nodded slightly but didn't want to go home yet. She was having fun and just wanted the night to go on.

"Yeah kind of but not quite…" she paused, glancing over his shoulder at the Imperials again and saw the same soldier looking at her, thinking he was taking a serious interest in her as his eyes wore a genuine expression and he seemed a serious, down to earth person. Iz'phal however didn't care. If he did feel for her she wanted to make him jealous, wind him up, treat him badly, just like the Imperials had done to her and her family. "Hey…" Iz'phal coaxed in his ear, the amount of alcohol she'd had effecting her actions but she didn't care. "Let's make those Imperial's real jealous hmm…" Iz'phal purred against his cheek as for a moment he was pulled in by her lulling tone when he raised an eyebrow at her knowing what she meant.

"Aww Izzy that's a great idea but maybe not right now…" Corso smirked playfully at her as knowing most of the eyes of the group were on her she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss, his eyes springing open wide in surprise at first before he just went with it, sinking deeper into her touch as he just wrapped his arms around her neck and returned the gesture. It had the exact effect she hoped for as the soldier who had taken a genuine fancy to her felt bitter as he turned his eyes away from the couple before him, disappointed not to get the outcome he wanted from the evening as the rest of the group just cheered and whistled around him, encouraging the spectacle. With a heavy heart he still continued to watch her as the evening wore on Corso asking her to dance as Iz'phal grinned, nodding, one of her favourite tunes coming on in the background, the music getting louder as the night got later. She sensed she was still being watched as she and him just acted like they were together and it was drawing the exact reaction she wanted.

A few hours later the ex-soldier, holding the beautiful twi'lek girl, his best friend both stumbled together onto the sidewalk outside the bar laughing in each other's arms, Iz'phal almost crying with glee as they tried to stagger home, both more than tipsy. Their laughter filled the night as she had never felt so happy as she had in that moment.

"Did you…did you…that guy's face!" Iz'phal snorted crying with laughter, as Corso flashed a satisfied smile at her, eyes slightly glazed over as he slung an arm over her shoulder, trying to escort her home the best he could but was having difficulty walking himself.

"That was a good idea Iz! Those Imperial's will have to go looking for their fun elsewhere. That's why you're my best friend Izzy, you're hilarious!" he grinned down at her as she blushed shyly, hiding her face in his chest before trying to control her breathing through her laughing, their breath a mist before them in the chilled night air.

"You started it!" Iz'phal pushed him playfully in the ribs as he just clung to her, the pair walking down the street, getting some odd looks from the stray passer-by but at this time of night the streets of outer Coruscant were usually deserted. A few minutes later on the other side of town they reached the door of Corso's place that he had kept hidden away if he ever were to return to Coruscant. It was just a small flat with only really enough room for one to live comfortably but to Iz'phal it was wonderful and it had a sense of home about it. "Didn't know you had a place on Coruscant…Knew you were loaded!" Iz'phal joked as he supported her in his hold while feeling for the keys in his pocket to open the door.

"It's not much Iz but just a place to lay my head down for a while" Corso said kindly as he opened the door and stepped through with her in his arms, Iz'phal unsure if it was okay for her to stay. She had nowhere else to go but she asked anyway.

"Corso, you sure it's okay if I stay…I mean I can go and find a room somewhere else if there isn't enough space and see you in the morning" Iz'phal suggested as he merely stared at her as if she was braindead then shook his head, throwing their coats over the couch as he turned the lights on.

"Izzy girl don't be so silly! Course you can stay with me! That's why you came back here with me. You can have my bed Iz, I'll sleep out here" he offered as she slunk down on the sofa, groaning slightly from the amount of liquor she'd drank as she accepted the small glass of Corellian brandy he'd poured for her. She loved a good nightcap before bed after a night out every once in a while.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Corso you don't have to do that. I'm quite happy out here…This is proper comfy" Iz'phal purred as he put some more light on the subject, tidying up the place a bit, realising it was in a bit of a mess before they'd got in.

"Iz seriously it's fine. I sleep out here all the time and you are my guest" he smiled at her as with more lights on she gazed around the endearing little space, decorated with pieces of fun artwork and tokens from his visits to various worlds with just a small space for which to sit and eat and a bedroom. She knew it wasn't much but to him it was home, his home while it was here and it was a snug space. She felt safe and cosy here as she just sunk deeper into the cushions where she was sitting, looking for Corso as he was fetching bits and pieces for her, getting her room ready. She offered to help but he merely told her to help herself to another drink and put her feet up. She felt like a princess being pampered but it was just her best friend having genuine curtesy and showed he really did care a lot for her. He knew how to show a woman a good time but also how to care for them too and that made Iz'phal realise she was so lucky to have him as a close friend.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Iz'phal asked, wanting to have another drink but deciding she was over the limit already, staggered over to the bedroom door where he was sorting out the pillows.

"Nah Iz don't worry I got it sorted. Sure you'll be real comfortable in here…Thanks for coming out with me Iz, I had a great night…" he beamed at her then paused to look at the luminous clock on the bedside table and rolled his eyes sharing a knowing look with her, the look the best friends had when they'd been up to their usual partying antics on a Saturday night. "Man it's late…" he groaned as Iz'phal put her glass down suddenly feeling light-headed before she suddenly collapsed against him, as his strong arms caught her against his chest, breaking her fall realising they were both at their worst but she was more so.

"You okay Iz?" he asked concerned, slightly winded from where he'd had to catch her as she immediately opened her eyes and flashed a daring smile at him, trying not to laugh as she'd caught him out. "Hey Iz come on! That's not fair!" he coaxed warmly as he helped her to her feet but stayed still with his arms around her, Iz'phal wandering what was going to happen next and just wanting to go with it, knowing that when all was said and done they would always remain the best of friends but now Quinn was out of the way in the future maybe something more. Feeling happier than she'd ever been in her life, just in the arms of her best friend, that longing glint in his deep brown eyes and comfort of his embrace took over her slightly. Reading the intentions from the expression in her eyes he tried to say something through the haze of liquor swimming around his brain but when she made the first advance, slotting her arms around his neck as she placed her lips to his. Slightly stunned he tried to convince her that this wasn't right before her softness of her touch made him in that moment not want to fight it. It was true…He did love her, had been falling in love with her ever since they'd met but this seemed a bit too soon to be expressing how they felt. Temporarily breaking away from him she just laid in his arms, gazing into his hypnotic eyes, biting her bottom lips as if to apologise.

"Corso I'm sorry…That was really dumb of me…" Iz'phal murmured as he merely muttered a reply against the crown of her head, sending a warm shiver drifting down her spine. He just collected her in his arms and placed her on the bed, placing several affectionate kisses on her face as she felt him tracing his hands down her arms and hips. "Awww you're so sweet. Why have a guy like Quinn when I can have you…You've been so kind to me…" Iz'phal purred against his neck, her warm breath fluttering across his collar bone as he gave her a curious look at the mention of her words but before he could reply she pulled him close against her and swallowed his lips with hers. In the moment he just let it go, just didn't bother fighting it. True he was in love with her but he sensed this was to do with the amount they had drunk. Still her eyes were so colourful, her skin so soft, her heart so kind, her face so beautiful…It was a combination he couldn't resist as he helped her pull his shirt over his head as they had a bit of a kiss and a cuddle before the next thing happened and Iz'phal just went with it and even though a slight sense of doubt settled into her mind it was a night she would remember forever because he always wanted to be with her…Never wanted to leave her.


	9. An Imperial Eye For War

**Chapter 9: An Imperial Eye For War**

The Imperial garrison having set up camp for the long dark night ahead, Balmorra was a harsh, barren land, the soldiers well trained and drilled to survive precisely this kind of environment. Through their years of training at the brutal academies the soldiers of the Imperial Navy and Army had been put through ruthless amounts of drills to be able to quell an uprising and that was precisely what they were doing. With their superior military and weapons the Empire knew it would prevail and then finally peace and security could be brought to the galaxy. The entire terrain around them had been plunged into darkness, sinking the surroundings around them in a sea of ink as the battalion paused their trek for the city as night drew in. Repairs needed to be made to various pieces of equipment and weapons as the various technicians, in their white jumpsuits and black caps set to work in the time frame which they had. One solider was keen to take a moment to himself as he left the banter of his fellow troops, something obviously playing on his mind as he perched on an outcropping, over a drop to the valley below and pulled out something from his tunic, intrigued by it by the intense expression in his eyes. The soldier was a general in the Imperial army and gladly had given his service and devotion to the great cause to serve the Emperor and this loyalty was without question but he wondered to himself would this war ever end, would the galaxy know a peaceful era? Well he knew that if anyone was to bring security and peace to the galaxy it would be the Sith Empire without a doubt. He still wore his dome like helmet as he gazed onto the horizon, washed in orange and red, looking down at the precious object in his hand before shielding it against his heart. He was roused from his trance when a strong hand was placed on his shoulder as slightly shocked he saw his commanding officer, Captain Quinn standing behind him not understanding what the young general was so fascinated by until he spied the picture of a lovely looking girl in his hand and his heart panged slightly, a little more than he would've liked. His military training and firm devotion to his duties had caused him to bury her to the depths of his past and sometimes the vivid image of her beautiful face would come back and it confused him. That was the problem. Most soldiers had families or loved ones to return home to but when Quinn's parents and siblings died many years ago he was solely focused on his duty to the Empire and wouldn't allow such things to impede his efforts but having something to motivate who you fought for was another thing. However Quinn remembered the proud moments of his life and his many achievements throughout his decorated career working for the Empire such as his promotion within the army ranks and was invited to Coruscant for a special ceremony. Not all Imperial personnel got the honour of being promoted on Coruscant but if one did they would adorn their customary olive green coloured tunics, similar to the dress worn by the naval officers. It was a day Quinn would never forget as now no more attachments existed in his life he could solely focus on devoting himself and his services to the Empire. He was a true patriot and anyone who tried to defy the might of the Empire was dead to him and if that meant turning his back on the girl that had once meant so much to him in his life then so be it.

"You miss her I presume Lieutenant" Quinn said, careful not to let too much feeling creep into his voice as disappointed his superior had gleaned his feelings he decided to respond, after all telling the truth was better than lying. The soldier who was homesick and was missing his girl pushed the feelings away. After all the cause of the Empire was greater than himself and he was willing to die in its service.

"I will admit sir she has been on my mind more often than not but it shan't happen again" he paused, Quinn about to speak but the soldier finished what he wanted to say, never wanting his superior to think he was shirking from his duties as his loyalties were absolute. If anyone did not work to the standards of the Empire he would not be shy in calling them out or exposing the weak links. There was one thing he knew Quinn would not stand for and that was the Empire being weak. It needed to be strong, especially now. "This war must end for the good of the galaxy and the Balmorran people should see our arrival as their saving grace. I am honoured to be here sir and I only hope my contribution can bring a comprehensive victory for us" he tailed his way to silence, his voice carrying the weight of his strong words as Quinn knew he meant what he said and was pleased how far the young Lieutenant had come when he was first assigned to his squadron at the academy after receiving his first promotion. "You have someone at home who misses you I suppose" the soldier spoke boldly as the remark hit his superior a little deeper than he would've liked, just envisioning her beautiful bright brown eyes, those eyes that had pulled him in the first day he'd met her. The memory faded away as quickly as it had come when he saw the troops marching over the horizon and the vision was replaced with pride for who he worked. His voice showed little inflection of emotion as he paced away from the lieutenant, deciding to make his way back to the base.

"Keep those who mean the most close to you but not so close that it deters you from your true purpose here. Understand Lieutenant?" Quinn asked sharply as he appreciated every person, even those who served the Empire had the chance but refused to let them impede their impending war effort.

"Yes sir" he replied instantly getting to his feet, wanting to make his way back to camp with his superior. He'd had enough remising for one day and just wanted to get things done as just looking at the Imperial insignia in silver and black on his shoulder gave him all the heart he ever needed. "My devotion to the Empire is absolute and nothing is more important than that" he replied, seeing his commander was pleased with the response, the soldier knowing what he had signed up for when he had enlisted with the Imperial army several months ago. When he had been given his first assignment to be a part of the Imperial unit being deployed on Balmorra it filled him with a sense of honour he hadn't had since his early teenage years. It was a chance for him to prove his strength and his loyalty to the Empire to show his dedication to the cause. Through the early stages of his training Quinn had been impressed with his adaptability and perseverance through the endurance testing and selected him for his unit before the squadron was chosen for the mission. The Lieutenant liked to think he was doing well in the eyes of his superior but Quinn knew he was like himself a man of strong principles and both wanting the same goal: Swift victory for the Empire to bring about the peace and security to the galaxy that was so desperately sought after. When they returned the camp was a hive of activity, scan officers gaining information on the Balmorra resistance from the local intelligence, while another team of technicians was trying to jam the rebel's transmissions, cutting of their communications. A small fire burned cheerfully in the centre of the busy sceptical but it was mainly to provide light and warmth to the travelling squadron who aimed to take the main city of Sobrik by the end of tomorrow. Saluting swiftly to his superior the soldier obeyed the order of his commanding officer instantly as climbing into the AT-AT walker, he retrieved a hardened black cargo case as he began to analyse the maps of the city's routes. While all members of the team seemed hard at work, Quinn making sure the camp was secure and everyone was at their correct station or on their relevant task before retiring to his private quarters for the night, his mind still reeling. He thought memories of that twi'lek girl wouldn't find him here but it seemed wherever he went he failed to shut them out. This was starting to become annoying as he shook his head as if to clear it, taking a few deep breaths and now with any trace of her removed from his mind he was able to focus. The responsibility Quinn had been given to lead these troops and to be the Empire's reprehensive on Balmorra was momentous and a turning point in his career and he looked forward to relishing the opportunity. Winding down for the evening he got wind of several new prisoners being transferred to their cells on Dromund Kass and was satisfied that the traitors behind the most recent attack on Nar Shaddaa had been caught. As he removed his black gloves and ran a hand through his short black hair, smoothing it back from his face, deep in thought her face surfaced again and this time it made his blood boil over. Slamming the table with his fist, again shaking his head he refused to let anyone see his weakness. What had that girl done to him? Why did he keep seeing her in his head? It was almost every day the Captain thought of her and yet he tried to desperately to ignore it… _I was in love with her once…No that's wrong…What have I done…I am in love with her…Izzy…My Izzy…_ He thought before immediately snapping out of the voices circling his head. He refused to visit his past! His old life was dead to him, those days on Ord Mantell were gone and so was she and if she tried too much as to find him, he wouldn't be shy of telling her how he felt. Quinn decided he was unable to sleep with this much distraction so he set about doing something worthwhile with his time, assessing the troops and their scheduled takeover of Balmorra to take place tomorrow morning. Sobrik was already Imperial territory but Quinn and his men where there to wipe out any last members of the resistance who possibly lingered there. Balmorra and all its people would bow to the Empire and accept the peace and safety they provided and then he would be satisfied…The Empire and being in its service was all he ever needed…Not friends like her.


	10. Friendship Conquers All

**Chapter 10: Friendship Conquers All**

As the dreariness of slumber began to lift she realised what had happened the night before as she woke to find him sleeping beside her, cradled in his arms. All the whispers and the cuddles had all been part of a lovely night but she couldn't help thinking it was a mistake. Not wanting to wake him, Iz'phal gingerly slipped out of bed not disturbing her closest friend as she slipped on her dressing gown before wandering to the kitchen to make something to cure the hangover both of them would have. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she fetched some mugs from the cupboard, flicking through the holonet feeds on her tablet, reading the daily Coruscant news. A few minutes later Corso woke, realising what had happened last night and wanted to say sorry to her but she wasn't there as the images of him and her swam around his head like a mesmerizing dream. Most of last night was a haze but remembered him and his best friend having a great night and it ended with a moment of happiness to. Yes he wanted them to be together, he wanted her to be his girl but they had slept together more out of alcohol influencing their actions rather than meaning it in a truthful way, but maybe one day it would be for real. He was about to wander into the living room to see where she had gone when Iz'phal walked slowly into the bedroom, carrying two steaming mugs of piping hot special brew and a plate of toasted bread, seeing the confused expression on his face as she ruffled his hair, placing the mug by his side of the bed.

"Sorry Corso, I just had to get up and make something…My head feels awful. Hope you don't mind" Iz'phal almost asked as he shook his head, flashing a warm smile at her, only just coming to terms with how hungover he was, but still knew he had a serious matter to talk to her about. She admitted that even though it hadn't meant to happen it felt right, was a lovely feeling and was one of the first moments she'd given herself to a guy not feeling insecure or worried.

"Iz I said help yourself girl it's fine. You didn't need to bring me stuff, that's so sweet" Corso said, pulling her into a hug before reaching for the mug and taking a sip as she sat down next to him on the bed, mug cupped in her hands, crossing her legs as she stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth realising how hungry she was.

"Nah it's fine…I was hungry anyway…" She said then paused realising he wanted to say something and knew it was about last night. Her face fell but just hoped at the end of it they could still be the best of friends. Yes they had slept together but at least he was still here, to be someone in her life, rather than upping and leaving her like Quinn and that meant that he truly did care and wanted to be with her.

"Iz…I'm sorry bout last night…It just kinda happened you know…We'd both had quite a bit, you're close to me kinda thing and it just happened…" he tried to apologise as she just stared at him before losing a laugh, offering him the plate of bread, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Aww Corso don't worry it's fine. We both had a lot to drink and it just happened. It wasn't meant to happen but hey…It wasn't too bad!" Iz'phal smirked in a friendly manner seeing him quirk an eyebrow at her before he shuffled up beside her and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"It was a night I won't forget Izzy. Just as long as we can still be best friends that's all that matters" Corso told her as she just gazed at him, her glassy brown eyes almost smiling. Of course they would always be friends, not matter what had happened as she took another sip from her mug, heart-warming as she looked back on the night and she had never felt more happy. She linked an arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Corso of course. We'll always be best friends and what happened between us was just a bit of fun" Iz'phal beamed but in the near future Corso knew that it would mean a lot more to them than just a simple bit of fun.

"Thanks Izzy, just didn't want you to think me as forcing you into anything…Being friends with you Iz is more than I could ask for…" he grinned as he pecked her on the forehead, finishing off the liquid in his mug before ruffling her lekku at which she giggled. "Now why don't I make us some proper breakfast. Bet you're starving" Corso suggested as she nodded, a radiant smile lighting up her face, leaving her privacy to get dressed as he made his way to the kitchen. Slipping on her baggy black leggings and a v neck top, the previous night still reeling like a carousel ride in her head. It had felt right in the moment and she felt safe and that was why she went with it. The faint yet noticeable smell of one of her favourite things in the world caught her senses. She immediately opened the door and bounded into the kitchen to find Corso making two more cups of special brew, pancakes cooking on the stove as the warm buttery smell reminded Iz'phal of her childhood. A sad pang rose within her heart as her mother used to make her pancakes every morning but pushed it away as she insisted on helping.

"Bantha hide those smell good!" Iz'phal expressed her cheerfulness, admitting she was still hungry as within a moment he brought the mugs and the steaming stack of pancakes to the table as seeing him began to tuck in she obliged as well, never realising how hungry she was until she started eating.

"Yeah my mother's special recipe. Felt we could use something after last night. So you got any plans Izzy?" he asked, tucking strands of his brown hair behind his ears as she helped herself to another pancake, now on her third.

"Gotta get back to work unfortunately, but thanks so much for letting me stay, means a lot. You're more than welcome to come along if you like" Iz'phal offered but a sad glint danced in her friends eye and knew he couldn't stay with her as he sighed just wished things could be different.

"Iz the invitation is kind of you and course I want to travel with you but have some things to sort out first. I'm just worried bout you going back out there on your own you know…" Corso sighed as she knew what he was referring to: Getting into trouble with the Empire again and risking getting herself into deeper danger. He knew with her record she would get locked away for a very long time and wanted anything but that to happen to her.

"Awww Corso I'll be fine. I'm steering clear of trouble from now on" Iz'phal laughed but seeing the serious expression on his face knew he was worried about her but she just wanted him to know it was going to be alright. She would try not to chase after the Empire as she was sick of trying to stand up to them, sick of being punished and humiliated and just wanted to keep her head down, to lead a normal life.

"Just make sure you do Izzy, I just want you to be safe and I don't want to have to come and fish you out of Imperial prison again okay. Just knuckle down and work hard and you'll be fine. When I'm less tied down I'll join the crew again…" she looked at him suspiciously to see if he meant it as he winked at her, placing a comforting, strong hand on her shoulder. "Promise" he smiled as she knew he meant it as she just threw her arms around him in a tight hug before the finished eating. Iz'phal gathered her things and made her way with Corso to the spaceport to pick up her ship, the best of friends conversing the journey away making the walk only seem like a few moments. When Iz'phal had her identification ready and was confident that she had everything she flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he reciprocated the embrace, running a hand up and down her back.

"I'll miss you" Iz'phal said, pushing away the need to want to cry for she knew not when she'd see her best friend again as she drew back from him slightly to look into his eyes.

"Now Iz you take good care of yourself you here!" Corso said being serious as he reluctantly released his hold on her, just wishing they had more time together as various species began to walk past them obviously for business, to travel off world or having just arrived as she nodded hugging him one more time before waving goodbye. "It'll all work out in the end Iz, you'll see" he smiled, his voice low and warm, returning the wave as bidding her goodbye he exited the spaceport to attend his daily errands planet side while she handed her identification over to the attendant behind the desk. It took a lot longer than normal as her breath caught in her chest but she was given the all clear and the go ahead as she descended the ramp and began to trek to her hangar. She blended in with the crowd, blaster holstered at her hip, her simple clothes making her look like just a normal citizen from the outer rim systems. Still she glared at the Imperial banners hanging around the spaceport, the troopers and officers walking straight-backed and tall in their lines and sighed, gritting her teeth, wanting to tear them all down. A small strong fire was still present within her but she didn't want to get caught and refused to go back to that hell hole again. The amount of Imperials in and around the spaceport made her slightly nervous as if they were upping security but she couldn't understand why. She was slammed hard in the chest by a Nautalian rushing past her as slightly shocked and winded she recovered and continued walking. Various troopers in their different armours carried heavy duty blaster rifles and navy and army officers patrolled the area in groups. As much as she wanted to do something out of the ordinary the vast Imperial presence here made her back down as she knew she would be caught. Growling in the bowels of her throat she pressed on until a rough voice sounded behind her but assuming it had nothing to do with her pressed forward.

"There she is! Arrest her!" the shout commanded as the crowd around her began to scatter, Imperial troopers flocking into the area, shoving people aside, a twi'lek green skinned male actually being shot in the process as people began to run in panic and confusion, Iz'phal just as caught up as everyone else. Suddenly she was slammed hard to the floor as utterly bewildered by what was happening she attempted to get to her feet but two black armoured clad troopers had binded her wrists as they both hauled her too her feet and dragged her away. Still in shock at what was happening she struggled fiercely but the cuffs were holding her hands fast and she couldn't move with the vicious like grip of the troopers on her arms.

"Get off me! I haven't done anything!" Iz'phal shouted, fear blossoming in her eyes, still protesting as she was dragged still kicking out and genually now frightened away from the crowd of people beginning to watch what was going on. Five seconds later she was thrown to the floor, Iz'phal reminded of just how brutal the Empire treated people who defied them as she looked up, realising she had weapons at her back and couldn't fight. What had she done? This time she genually was innocent and she was baffled by the sudden turn of events.

"Iz'phal Trua caught in the act again. Really we may as well put a muzzle on you or keep you on a leash" the cold, frigid, familiar tone snapped above her as she looked up and it was him! The man she hated more than anything. The Imperial Captain who'd led the massacre of her people and the murder of her family as just seeing his face leering at her brought back the painful memories as she tried to shut it all out but what was he talking about…She hadn't done anything…What was going on?

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She retaliated with fire in her tone as her eyes glazed over with hatred but wanted to put on a genuine look of innocence too because she was. "I haven't done anything!" She protested as she cursed when she received a snap on the back of the head from the trooper's rifle behind her and saw fit to plead her innocence.

"Are we not a kind and generous Empire?" he sneered, seeing she didn't like those words as he folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes, his voice mocking and cutting. "All those times we could've put you in prison Iz'phal, all those times we could have, had you executed. We have warned you each time, let you go free and what do you do and you choose to ignore our advice. There's no final warning this time Iz'phal Trua and you should've thought about the consequences of your actions sooner…" The Captain scolded her, Iz'phal glaring up the man in his traditional green and grey uniform, silver buckled belt clipped around his waist, black boots polished. _One day…_ She vowed to herself, still not relenting her gaze as the cuffs cut into her wrists heightening her fury. _One day I shall live to see the fall of the Empire…You will all pay for murdering those close to me and I will have justice for my family…Just you wait and see!_ The bitter thoughts riling her mind before she realised she was in danger, danger of being locked away and again she protested, just confused about the whole situation. She knew she had a criminal record against the Empire but whatever had happened just now it wasn't her and she had just been on her way to her ship to resume her trading.

"It wasn't me!" Iz'phal protested but the officer almost loosed a laugh, placing his gloved hands on his hips, straightening himself to his full height.

"Your record is enough to suggest that it was you Trua. Where were you going?" he asked Iz'phal at least thankful he was giving her a chance to explain as she was again nudged in the back with a rifle as if hurrying her for an explanation as the captain held up a gloved hand to stop the trooper's actions to let her speak. If she wanted to protest against the claim against her he wanted to hear it. Her voice was shaking but she managed to get the words out, giving him eye contact all the while to tell him she was telling the truth.

"I was on my way to my ship travelling to Nar Shaddaa. I trade my wares across the galaxy sir. It's my job" Iz'phal explained, no hint of deception in her words, addressing him politely and with respect knowing it could save her skin as if she went away now it would be for a painfully long time and Iz'phal knew what happened to prisoners of the Empire, not wanting that to be her. "Hey give that back!" Iz'phal snapped surprised as one of the troopers snatched her ID tag from her shoulder bag and handed it to his superior who analysed it before looking at her, eyes narrowed as if questioning his decision. It was painful few moments of silence before he slotted the card in his pocket and drummed his fingers against his arms staring at the ceiling.

"How do we know what you're selling is legal trade. Is it Imperial approved?" he asked seeing her gaze at him in shock. There had never been an Imperial law passed on trading goods or had one been passed while she had been in the labour camps or serving her sentences elsewhere.

"They're just small ration packages to help the homeless on the streets of Nar Shaddaa and I aim to deliver them by today. I don't know what you're after from me seriously!" Iz'phal lost her temper now as she was being delayed and for no reason.

"For the attacking of an Imperial scout team if you'd like to know!" the captain shot back, throwing daggers her way as immediately she protested but was floored by the trooper at her back as again he was told to cease his actions as she pushed herself up and looked imploringly into his eyes, for the first time in months she was scared, scared they wouldn't believe her and what would come next.

"What!" Iz'phal cried out, so appalled at this injustice she could barely get the words out before they rushed from her mouth, determined to set things straight. "That wasn't me! I was making my way off world and know nothing about a scout team! I'm innocent!" she yelled in frustration as this time the trooper got a command to silence her loud mouth as she was clipped viciously on the back of the head, the numerous blows to her lekku and skull causing her to cry out in pain, yelling a curse which slipped out. "Don't touch me Imperial filth!" she snapped as about to deliver another blow to her head, more sharper this time but the captain commanded him to step down as he towered above her, looming like a judge from her worst nightmare.

"The evidence is stacked against you I'm afraid Trua. You have a history of criminal offences against the Empire and we all know now what you think of our rule. You have been labelled as a traitor of our Empire and have nothing in your favour to support your innocence. Why should I believe you?" he crowed down at her as she slammed the ground with her fist before getting at least to her knees, the need for forgiveness expressed on her face just wanting to get out this mess.

"I wasn't me damn it!" Iz'phal shouted out, so that a few passers-by turned around, her cry now attracting attention as different galactic beings began to watch the scene before them, knowing the girl had probably disobeyed Imperial law and was going to be punished for it. "I was merely passing through. I had no idea a scout team had been attacked and I don't know anything. Please!" Iz'phal protested but it was her final time as the commanding officer had, had enough looking at her ID tag one more time before making eye contact with her as if to pass judgement. A beat then the command and Iz'phal's heart sunk as she couldn't believe it.

"Arrest her and get her out of my sight!" the captain barked fiercely as without another word he turned on his heel and walked through the hangar doors, troopers flanking him from behind as the troopers from behind Iz'phal took her roughly by the arms, dragging her as she kicked and screamed, calling after the officer but he was gone, long gone.

"I don't understand! It wasn't me! It wasn't me! I haven't done anything! You can't do this to me! Please I beg you! It wasn't me!" Iz'phal sobbed as refusing to go down without a fight she pulled her shoulder free of the trooper on her right and wriggled free not wanting to go back there as she tried to escape. Realising she was free she ran through the confusion and chaos before she was pounced on by the troopers who had caught up to her and tightened their grip on her. "Help! Please someone help me! I'm innocent! You haven't to understand it wasn't me! Please help!" Iz'phal cried out, trying to get the attention of anyone but they all just stared on, all loyal citizens of the Empire on Coruscant, assuming she was just a traitor as when she was dragged away they all went back to work but Iz'phal's problems were only beginning as she protested all the way to the prison bay before she was ruthlessly thrown into a temporary, isolated cell block as the gate was closed behind her. Furious and in utter despair she threw herself at the wall, hot tears stinging her eyes as she couldn't believe what had just happened. Again she tried but this time she was in so much pain she couldn't try again as she just crumpled into a heap on the floor and began to cry. She pummelled the floor with her fists, feeling anger and hurt all at the same time as she was just so confused. What had happened? Why had the Empire pointed the finger at her. It was true her record was not clean and so they suspected but they had no glaring evidence to suggest it was her. She just wanted Corso to come and bust in and rescue her but sadly she knew that would not be the case. To his knowledge she was safely off world and was back to work but she was in a world of trouble but she had to keep trying, had to keep protesting her innocence until she was set free. She just continued to cry as she hoped someone with a heart would hear her pleading but it was no use. She was stuck here and if punishment came she would just have to take it and be brave like her father had always said. Iz'phal just didn't know what the Empire wanted with her and as she continued to sob into the early hours of the evening she hoped she wasn't kept in the dark too long.


	11. Playing Your Cards Right

**Chapter 11: Playing your Cards Right**

It had been a gruelling three months in Imperial prison as she was interrogated, tortured and at times ignored completely. Intelligence couldn't cipher anything from her because she genually was telling the truth: She was innocent and she didn't know how to say it any other way, but for all her previous crimes against the Empire she was locked up anyway. Every day was the same morning and night. The same meals every day with her daily exercise just being a run and a stroll around the prison grounds before they were herded like Uxbibeasts with troopers at their back to their cells where they would be detained for the night. Iz'phal marked a tally on the wall with a piece of chalk she'd found outside whilst on her usual walk and was crossing off the days.

 _Two weeks to go…Just got to survive until then…_ she thought bitterly, sick to death of this place as she just crossed her legs, made her normal slash on the wall next to the one she'd made the previous day as with days on end with nothing to do. She hummed a traditional Twi'lek lullaby, one her mother had always sung to her when she was little girl as the tune brought back memories of her past she never wanted to think about again. The brutal murders of her kin and family, the moment she was…She shook her head, screwing her eyes shut on the impulse to want to cry as she just sat alone, in a small space where all these thoughts could come back to haunt her but in the heart of Imperial occupied territory she remained strong…Had the strength of her parents and if she made them proud it made life liveable.

She sat there thinking and as she allowed her mind to wonder it came back to her…His piercing blue eyes so beautiful and true, his handsome face vivid in her mind's eye. Sometimes these visions of the man she used to love were so real she swore she heard his voice from time to time. She was still refusing to accept him being absent from her life as she just rested her chin on her hand and drifted with the thoughts. Yes they made her sad, but anything was better than knowing and accepting she was in this dreadful place…

 _"_ _Izzy are you okay?" His voice, always attentive snapped her out of her trance slightly as she gave him eye contact, the depths of his blue eyes always so warm and inviting._

 _"_ _Yeah I'm fine I guess…" she paused then shook her head knowing lying about her feelings to her best friend was going to be the worst thing she could do. "I'm frightened…" Iz'phal managed to utter the words as she shrunk against him just wanting to feel as small as possible as his comforting voice soothed in her ear._

 _"_ _Iz you're okay…Everything's going to be okay…I'll always be here…Talk to me…" he soothed gently, running his hand up and down her forearm as she just let it out slowly and vented her frustration._

Iz'phal snapped from the memory, tears falling down her cheeks, hands bunched into fists. She'd allowed herself to weaken at the recollection of her past and it angered her slightly. Just seeing his handsome face, envisioning his loving voice…It was just so difficult to let go…How could she just let him go? She would always have a best friend in Corso but Iz'phal knew that in the end she would have to turn her back on the man she had once loved and it hurt her, hurt her a lot. She was still in love with him even now and wanted to hear his voice, even if it was for one last time. What she didn't understand as more tears leaked from her eyes was how could he turn so quickly against her? What had she done? When he had talked about his career it was as if she meant nothing to him but she refused to believe that. Exhaling slowly she pushed the memory away and counted down the minutes until her next exercise hour. It was slow but just to be outside, even if it was surrounded by the enemy was better than being here. As the years went by without Quinn ever speaking to her or visiting her she made the strongest move she'd ever made. To disown him with a heavy heart and leave him behind. It cut a wound in her so deep it would be difficult to stitch up but at the end of the day she didn't want to live with constant heartbreak and so the only way to forget about it was erase him from her life completely. She thought on the positives as throughout her long and close friendship with Corso she had developed feelings for him but didn't want to let him know as at the time she was still in love with Quinn. She knew Corso had the same feelings for her, told her that he loved her and now the guilt rose up inside her for pushing him away. She knew she meant a lot to him and that when the time was right one of them would make the first move…Everything was going to be okay…Just as Quinn said but this time it was her own voice telling her…This was her life and no one was going to hold her back.

Feeling like her heart and head were both made of durasteel to endure the vicious treatment she had taken in, in Imperial prison she breathed deeply letting out a sigh of relief to see the prison gates, beckoning the hour of her release then grimaced in pain looking down at her arm. The Empire had not let her go without a parting gift but she admitted their medics were skilled, the procedure taking less than a millisecond, the slit in her wrist barely visible. A small microchip, no bigger than her thumbnail had been shot with pinpoint precision into her main artery: a chip with a tracking device, Imperial branded and created. She had tried to dig her nails into the precise cut to remove the device from her wrist but to no avail. It made her ill to think that now the Empire was going to be tracking her every move and sometimes when she flexed her wrist she felt the minute yet irritating slip of the metallic shard inside her arm. Glaring at the device in hatred and knowing the eyes of the Empire's best operatives were on her even now there was nothing she could as she was escorted through the prison gate, two armed troopers at her side before the prison walls were behind her. She was free! Breathing a sigh of relief as she made her way to get a transport into town as the troopers watched her go on her way before returning to their stations. All her belongings and money had been stripped from her on arrival as she hailed a skycab but she was one of the best smugglers in the galaxy and could charm the snout of a Gungan. She knew where there was money to be made in this galaxy and she was going to get it. It was the only way off this disgusting world and she would do anything to put this all behind her.

The smell of spice and intoxicating liquor hit her immediately as she made her way through the door to the Mos Esley Cantina. It made her think on the dark days in her childhood when she had become addicted to spice as she just pushed the memory away, shaking her head, long blue lekku swishing down by her waist, her shapely hips swaying elegantly with her confident stride as she perched at the bar, breathing as little as possible and ordered a mug of Andolan Ale. It was all they had to drink in here: The only thing that wouldn't kill you anyway and besides she needed to remain undercover…She needed to wait for the right moment…For an easy target. The barman, a well-groomed golden fur faced Cathar well within his thirties addressed her, rummaging under the bar for something or rather.

"You come from far?" he asked seeing Iz'phal peek under her eyebrows to give him her attention, realising he was talking to her. Her voice its usual laid back and relaxed tone as she replied, taking a sip from the mug.

"Been here for a long time. Just got out of prison actually…" Iz'phal laughed, amused, thinking whether he'd believe her story or not as he flashed a suspicious glance at her before polishing the glasses he'd set aside.

"You don't look to bad. Must've kept your head down" the cathar guessed as she shook her head, a mischievous smile lighting up her face as she placed her forearms on the bar and leaned closer to him.

"Yeah kinda but actually but in trouble a lot recently. Empire's got tabs on me you know…" Iz'phal sighed as he realised she'd been through a lot and probably didn't want to talk, besides he had work to do.

"Well you stay out of trouble you here!" he smiled as appreciating the friendly comment she pushed her empty mug away and ordered another, but this one was one the house as she accepted the free drink and still gazed around the room, her eyes peering into the patrons coming into the bar, as if going through target acquisition. This job had taught her to play unfair when she needed, to use people's natures and emotional sides against them but knowing she was in a public place had to be respectable, otherwise she would go straight back from where she'd come from. The young twi'lek smuggler was just about to get bored of waiting and order another drink and something to eat when the person she'd been looking for showed up. She knew he was living on Tatooine now and guessed he'd put in an appearance soon. It was the famous pirate and scoundrel Andronikas Revel and judging by the glint in his almost blackened eyes he was in no mood for games. Two identical blasters, Iz'phal knowing the make exactly were holstered at his sides as his face was even more attractive in person than behind a hologram. Iz'phal had never met him in person but the two had traded exploits across the galaxy in the hopes that their paths would cross. She had heard from several townsfolk that he was not one to fool around and would sooner put a blaster to your head than welcome you as an ally. The people around him seem to back away, almost as if in fear but Iz'phal thought they knew him as anyone would give the pirate a wide berth if they knew what was good for them. She was going to have to play this carefully and it may well lead her to getting money through a friendly face to face rather than an armed robbery. When she had been desperate throughout her childhood she'd robbed all kinds of people: Galactic senators, nobles, Imperial soldiers even Republic citizens but she was better than that now and had paid for her crimes. She just wanted to do good for the galaxy and that meant being honest and playing a good, fair hand. She only hoped he would do the same. She wondered after all this time if he would recognise her. His tone was laid back like her but was a rough growl most of the time but even that didn't deter her from flashing a devious smile his way, just resting her cheek against her hand gazing dreamily at him as if to get his attention.

"A mug of whatever is your best and don't make it take to long" Andronikas scowled, Iz'phal remembering his patience as always short and quipped seeing him flick a glance at her, his eyes obviously peaking interest as he took in her attractive face but she quickly averted her gaze, fingers drumming on the counter, pretending she didn't know him. She wanted him to speak first, to make the first move. After a moment and a swig from the mug slid to him from across the bar he addressed her, Iz'phal knowing that he recognised her and it made her proud to know that one of the most famous pirates in the galaxy was a fan of her work. "Well, well Iz'phal Trua. Hw'd you end up in this place?" he asked, propping himself against the bar, folding his arms across his chest, Iz'phal cracking a smile at him but knowing he was not the greeting by hugging type and saw best to keep her distance but nevertheless responded. She was almost flattered he remembered her name from all that time ago as she left her seat and wondered towards him, ordering in another for herself as to her surprise he pulled up a seat beside her and seemed genually interested in her.

"Andronikas Revel, we meet at last!" Iz'phal grinned, the two downing their drinks before her question seemed to unsettle his usually tough disposition. "You do remember me right?" Iz'phal reminded him, her deep brown eyes almost snapping his concentration in half before he got himself together but admitting she was attractive and was slightly surprised she was out hear all on her own.

"Iz'phal girl I've been following your exploits across the galaxy for as long as I can remember. It's impressive what you do, but not as impressive as me" he goaded, the dark skinned pirate, always knowing what to say and how to distinguish his friends from his enemies. "Friends" was perhaps the wrong term as Iz'phal didn't know anyone that Andronikas did call friend. Instead they were contacts or business partners but she thought that maybe one day they could be friends…If he ever thought of the idea…But Andronikas was not the man who wanted friends. He just needed people who could help get things done and if it one thing the pirate couldn't stand it was relying on people who couldn't be trusted. He'd been stabbed in the back one to many times and refused to let it happen again.

"Yeah, yeah alright…" Iz'phal sighed as he offered her another drink and gladly she accepted, pulling up her stool to sit beside him, some people offering strange looks to Iz'phal as if confused. She was sitting next to a wanted and feared man and he hadn't tried to put a bolt through her head…Perhaps he knew her, some of the more intelligent beings in the crowd distinguished. "So what you been up to then? Still working on that spice ring?" Iz'phal asked as he arched an eyebrow at her. Her memory sure was impressive. That had been years ago and yet she'd still been able to recall it to mind. It was indeed a project he'd been working on, to profit from the spice trades in the richest parts of the outer rim but for now it lay dormant as the pirate was rolling in credits and needed no more income for now.

"That's long gone Iz, course it's there if I need it…" Andronikas replied then saw all was not right with her when she averted her gaze and looked down at her hands, anxious, as if expecting something. "You okay?" he asked as she suddenly snapped from her trance and scolded herself. She'd just made herself look weak in front of the toughest spacer in the galaxy and she didn't want that to damage her reputation as she nodded immediately, her eyes full of their usual enthusiasm again, just letting the whole experience of prison and the loss of her love come to the surface again.

"Yeah Revel I'm fine…Just me being stupid, that's all…" Iz'phal growled then her eyes lit up at his invitation, a dangerous glint dancing in his dark eyes.

"You wanna talk about it over a game of Sabacc? Got my chip set right here!" he flashed a grin at her as she agreed instantly. She had been known as the Sabacc Queen, Ryloth national champion when she was just seventeen but she hadn't played in years and hadn't got the chance to until now.

"Oh man! You know that's my game! That'd be great…Just don't expect me to take it easy on you!" She teased as they made their way to a clear table in the corner of the room, somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed as he laid out the playing board.

"Don't think you'll beat me Iz girl, you ain't got a hope in hell!" he laughed, returning her wager as immediately when they were both set he dealt out the cards, both of their faces adopting serial expressions. This was where she would win and make her money…All on a game of luck and chance but Iz'phal knew the rules, knew how to bluff and would show that pirate a thing or two about the way a Smuggler worked.

More than two hours in and the game was the most intense match Iz'phal had ever played, keeping an eye on the mounting pot growing in the centre of the table as people were beginning to watch the spectacle, two twi'leks and a Republic officers betting on the pirate's hand. He was talking to her but he didn't want that to distract her. She was one card away from the unbeatable hand and that was a Pure Sabacc and always won hands down. She'd only ever got one Pure Sabacc in her life but she needed one more…just one more card and jackpot! His voice broke her concentration slightly and as she peered over the rim of her hand, to see his dark eyes fixed on her, analysing his chances, matching her latest bet.

"You been up to much Iz?" he asked as he scowled when an Endurance card came up, adding nothing to her total at all as she discarded the card.

"Been eventful yeah…" Iz'phal sighed, accepting another card from the cardshark machine, revealing nothing, giving nothing away. "Got out of jail literally just now…" Explaining her situation as she threw some more chips into the Sabacc pot.

"You been to prison again girl! Damn it, what for this time…" Andronikas scowled, knowing the spacer had done her time in cells and detention camps one too many times for her treachery against the Empire.

"It's that damn stupid Empire! They just need to back off!" Iz'phal almost snapped, letting her anger get the better of her as he realised he'd touched a soft spot within her and withdrew his next question as almost seething in fury she drew another card then laid down her hand, smirking. "Idiots array with double points. Hand it over!" Iz'phal hollered, people from the tables around them looking up, the twi'leks rushing from the side of the pirate to gaze at her hand, cursing one another.

"Hw'd you pull that one off Iz?! I'm impressed!" he complimented as Iz'phal blushed slightly before taking the winnings away. It wasn't like him to admit to someone's skill but she would not let that deter her concentration, there were still a few more rounds to go and Iz'phal wasn't finished.

"I'm not done yet!" The wily twi'lek woman laughed as she nearly gawped at her hand, it was game over if the right card came up and the whole pot was hers as bets immediately went in on her hand. The serious expressions both etched on their faces, trying to read one another as Andronikas laid down his cards, he too having the hand known as Idiots array but a much weaker one than her, nevertheless it beat what she had and he took some of his money back.

"The Empire huh?" Andronikas drawled in a laid back tone, placing another bet down before fixing his eyes on her. "You got in trouble with them again?" he sighed as she took a deep breath to calm herself, trying to get the images out of her head, those small cells, the cramped spaces, the terrible treatment…

"Yeah it's been bad. But hey I'm here now" Iz'phal tried to crack a smile but deep down the pirate knew he'd reminded her of something she was trying to forget about, as like her he was excellent at reading people and guessed what she'd been through and guessed she didn't want to tell him.

"Sorry to hear that Iz, but you're okay now right?" he asked, almost concern etched into his voice as she nodded slowly, her face a mask of concentration as slipping back into the flow of the game her heart stopped in her mouth as the next card turned up…An eight with a six value…Just what she needed for a Pure Sabacc! Grinning almost from ear to ear she almost wanted to take a photo of it before he arched an eyebrow at her, corner of his mouth twitching, slightly annoyed. "Okay girl don't tell me what you got. Another array then I suppose?" he sighed, getting tired of her winning until his mouth nearly fell open when she turned her hand over as the two twi'leks behind her, now growing into a sizeable amount of people gawped at her. "A Pure Sabacc…Iz that's just insane! No one's got that hand against me ever!" Andronikas scowled, almost furious at himself for losing as she scooped up the entire pot and placed it into her pouch on her hip, placing her cheeks in the palms of her hands, gazing at him.

"Well now someone has! You got your behind handed to you then admit it!" Iz'phal laughed as to stop her celebrating he just complied with her, packing the game area away before quirking an audacious smile at her. He was about to reply when from out of nowhere a local leapt at her, tearing at the pouch trying to rip it from her. It took a while from her to respond to the shock as she tried to get him off.

"Hey lay off me!" Iz'phal yelled fiercely as without even thinking Andronikas stepped in, bashing the butt of his blaster against his head knocking him out cold. For a moment she was almost shocked he'd intervened as the sight of the great Andronikas Revel helping anyone was a sight for sore eyes. Nevertheless she accepted the aid and got to her feet, while the local authorities were being called to get the man into custody.

"Iz you okay?" he asked seeing her nod as she hid the pouch in the folds of her coat but was still slightly wobbly from the incident as it had all happened so fast it took her a while to process what had just happened.

"Thanks Andronikas…Yeah I'm fine…" Iz'phal breathed as he supported her with a strong arm around her shoulders, as Iz'phal thankful for the gesture took his aid to get to the door. Just as the pair were leaving a cat call was thrown her way and she had learnt to ignore it so many times but he hadn't and refused for her to just lie down and take it.

"Shame you had that guy with you. We were here you know…" the soft voice reached her ears as she knew exactly who he was without even looking at him. Surprised he'd suddenly stopped in his tracks she urged him to let it go but he took her by the shoulders, gazing at the pained expression in her eyes and read by her face she'd been hurt more than he could possibly think. Stroking a hand under where her lekku began and her ear he uncovered something she'd never wanted anyone to see: An ugly, purple and black bruise winding down the back of her neck and head. She clamped her eyes shut on the impulse to want to cry as he didn't know what to say, found it difficult to feel anything but in the end he had to let his ruthless side drop for a moment. It may have seemed a distance world away but Andronikas did have a human side to him, especially when it concerned a woman who had been hurt and like Corso had grown to care for her, through all their years of working together. "Pretty girl don't ignore me I'm talking to you!" the voice almost snapped as all of a sudden Andronikas went from holding her brooding in silence to an angry Manka cat, hatred staining his eyes as he knew exactly the kind of people they were.

"She don't wanna talk to you and if you wanna get a girl then lay off mine!" The voice of the pirate menacing, with a vicious streak of threat in its tone and immediately the Imperial officer who had made the remark, thought he wanted his head so just kept his thoughts to himself. "Come on Iz, we're getting outta here now!" he almost ordered her pulling her by the waist through the door and into the deserted sand covered streets around them. Once they were clear of the cantina Iz'phal's resolve finally melted as tears sprang up from her eyes, scolding herself for crying in front of him but in the end all of her past, everything came back to haunt her in that one moment and he would never full understand how deep her suffering actually was.

"It's just so damn hard you know!" Iz'phal sighed, as not expecting him to do anything he just let her rest her head on his chest, not wanting bore him with the details of her long, messed up childhood and not wanting to recount the dreaded memories either. "I get it all the time and I just want them to leave me alone!" It took her a while to stop crying as she just looked into his eyes, eyes strangely like Corso's with an expression of regret on his face. "I've just been through a lot that's all…" she finally managed to say as the only person who she wanted to know was Corso, the only genuine person in her life that she could trust as he just held her against his chest, a sliver of sympathy panging inside him, wanting to say something but in the end he just let her speak, just wanted to protect her. "Thanks for helping me out back there…You kinda saved me…" Iz'phal winked as he lifted her chin with his thumb where she was momentarily hooked by his handsome eyes. Blushing slightly at the sudden closeness that had developed between the two she smiled shyly, the rosy colour heightening in her cheeks. Andronikas had just forgotten what it was like to hold a beautiful girl like her in his arms, all those years he'd been on his own and now in that moment just holding her he realised how pleasant it felt.

"For a girl like you I wouldn't do anything else…" he crooned against the crown of her head as he was about to plant a kiss on her lips, his warm crooning voice sending a pleasant shiver up her neck, Iz'phal just closing her eyes at his gentle touch when a cheerful, all too familiar voice rang across the air and she immediately broke from his hold and dashed towards him.

"Izzy knew I'd find you here!" Corso beamed, her best friend covering the space between her and him as quick as he could as her face spilt from ear to ear in an overjoyed grin as he flung his arms around her as she almost knocked him to the floor, just glad she was safe.

"Hey Riggsy! Hw'd you know I was here?!" Iz'phal cried, her arms drawing tighter around him, just glad the most precious person in all the galaxy had come to find her and all her worries in the world seemed to melt away. Andronikas was left momentarily stunned for a moment, slightly irritated they'd been interrupted but it had been fun while it had lasted. The moment having past he helped her to her feet, Iz'phal having been hooked by the eyes of the pirate but the eyes she was gazing into now really meant something to her, the eyes of her closest friend, the face of the one who had always been there for her: Corso Riggs. Feeling slightly jealous the fact another man was holding her he called after her, throwing a wink her way.

"I get it Iz, I get it. Your man's come to get you…That's okay…" the pirate growled in his usual husky tone as he turned his back and walked away from them, his step firm like he owned the very ground he was on. "Be in touch soon ya here?" he called before disappearing into the cantina, Corso looking down at her confused, wandering who that person was but Iz'phal just laughed.

"Man he thought we were together! You should've seen his face!" Iz'phal giggled as he just gazed over her shoulder, a hand resting behind her head. One day perhaps they would be. He had told her that he loved her, loved her a lot but those feelings couldn't exist between them just yet, not after everything she'd been through. It was not the right time. He had to just be the strongest friend he could for her and then when all was mended he would tell her how he felt.

"Who was he Iz? A friend of yours?" Corso asked as Iz'phal just shook her head, realising the amount of money she'd won and was going to take them both out for a drink on it.

"Nah just a business partner. Haven't seen him a while but was good to keep in touch" Iz'phal smiled warmly, as he linked an arm through hers guiding her in the direction of the spaceport.

"Getting you away from this place Iz. Got lots of places and people to see you know" Corso said, nudging her in the ribs gently as she stared at him wide eyed, heart almost sagging with the weight of the relief.

"You got my ship?! How on earth…" Iz'phal began but he just playfully smirked at her, handing a spare ID card to her as she was just stunned at what he'd done for her.

"Trust me Iz. I know what those nasty Imperials did to you. What they took from you. It was all safe and sound really with me. I'm not your best friend for nothing…Now let's get out of here!" his tone warm and inviting as she still stared at him before throwing her arms around his neck, her heart almost about to burst with happiness, just gazing at him with her large expressive eyes.

"You came back here for me. Corso you're the best!" Iz'phal harped cheerfully as the two were cleared for the hangar bay, the two best of friends engaging in conversation all the way, still linking arms as they approached the entrance to her ship.

"Well I try and be Iz. You know I've always got your back…Now let's go" he ordered, excitement evident in his voice as with her best friend back on board with her, but with a heavy heart the Imperials would be tracking her it was time for a fresh start, a new life, with nothing but the endless regions of the galaxy to greet them…She wouldn't have it any other way.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue: 2 Years Later**

Every now and again her thoughts drifted to the man she had known, she had loved, but being strong and able to control her feelings she bashed the annoying memory on the head, knocking it out cold. It had been a bruising, brutal life but now she was just starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel and was glad to have her friends around her, her job back and a fresh start. There was one thing she was missing terribly but she didn't want to think of him too often as she would get worried or upset. Iz'phal sat cross legged on her bed, just wearing plain black leggings and a loose fitting shirt, her head buried into her favourite book in her third read of: _A Advanced Smuggler's Guide What You Need to Know._ It was full of all kinds of helpful tips and advice that she was finding useful and it took her mind off the stresses and strains of her day to day job. The ship, expertly piloted by her slicer Risha weaved through the hyperspace lanes as a roar outside her door told her, another of her closest friends wanted to talk to her.

" _Captain got a lot on her mind…I know…"_ Her trusted pal Bowdaar, a towering Wookie warrior even by his species' standards stooped his large, brown hairy frame through the doorway to her room, almost trying to smile at her. Iz'phal had taken him aboard her vessel, saved him from a lifetime of murder and slavery when he was grown from a cub and had welcomed his company ever since. He worked hard, cared for those around him but most of all treated her like a father, like a brother and he was more than welcome in her smuggling family. His guttural roaring tone was loud at the expressions of anger and quiet with sudden tones of loud when he had something important or meaningful to say. Iz'phal had learnt to understand Wookie calls and choruses through another book Risha had given her: _Kashyykk Native Tongue: For Beginners._ She was able to translate and understand most of the things he said but every so often she would need to ask him to repeat or say something different. But she loved him, loved him as a friend for who he was and she was forever grateful for his company.

"Hey Bowdaar, what's up?" Iz'phal asked, a friendly smile lighting up her face as she patted the bed beside her but he merely shook his head and handed a small piece of paper to her. Looking at up at him curiously she held it close to her chest, waiting anxiously for his explanation.

 _"_ _That come for you Captain…Not for Bowdaar of Risha to read. Hope it gives you the answers you seek"_ Bowdaar roared quietly as he ruffled her lekku with his big fluffy paw before closing the door to her room as she opened the paper, hands almost trembling as relief swam in her heart. It was from him. He was safe…He'd written to her. Attached from the very first line she read on, her heart filling with joy with each new word reaching her eyes.

 _Dearest Izzy,_

 _The years have flown by and I haven't seen you once. Words can't describe how much I miss everyone. Risha, hell even that big crazy Wookie of yours but you Iz…I miss you and I can't say for sure when we'll see each other again but I want to make it as soon as I can. It's a long and tiring life most of the time but I think I'm doing the greatest good for the Republic and to protect you. Each day is a constant battle to fight back the Empire's advances and our troops are successfully holding them off for now._

 _Being a soldier is in my blood Iz and sometimes I wish I'd never admitted it but I've always been one for going with my gut. I've made some great friends here Iz, we Republic soldiers are all up to a laugh from time to time. They're all crazy about you as I've told them all our stories already! We'll have nothing to talk about if I don't see you soon._

 _War is a terrible thing Iz. I just want it all to end so we never have to fight anymore but more than anything I just want you to be safe. You have been through so much and yet you stand the strong and beautiful girl you are today. (I hope I said that right!) Anyway Iz the point I'm making is you are my source of inspiration. Every time our troop marches to battle I think of you, every shot I kill an Imp with I do it for you. I just want you to be happy Iz and you of all people deserve to be happy. I care for you Iz, you mean a lot to me and I just to be there for you._

 _When you get any time do come and visit me. It would mean the world to me. I enclose the co-ordinates of the base and you are authorised to land at the barracks anytime._

 _A lot of girls have stayed at my side and they are still my friends but you're different Iz. You make me find the light when all there is, is darkness._

 _Please stay strong for your family; you've made them so proud and for me Iz. Please stay strong for me._

 _Be the strong, courageous, daring girl I know you are and go for the stars my invincible little spacer!_

 _Keep flying high._

 _Lots of love_

 _Your Corso._

For a moment Iz'phal was so taken aback by the wonderful words she could hardly speak until she pressed the paper containing the heartfelt words to her chest and just buried her face in her hands, letting the tears flow from her eyes. All the emotion had hit her at once and had been bottled up inside her and now she let it out, not the pain from her past but from the happiness of the now. She just wanted him to be safe, just wanted to see him and everything to be alright. But how could he with the bolts and bombs raining around him. _Your Corso…_ She opened the paper again to see those two words and they meant more to her than ever before. He truly did care for her and through the tears she felt the warmth spiral through her chest, a feeling she welcomed as to have someone like him in her life was gold dust. Ever since Quinn had turned her back on her and she realised he was never going to come back into her life she had developed feelings for her best friend, the same feelings that she'd had for Quinn. At some point she wanted to tell Corso how she felt and that was why she was frightened. He was in the heart of danger, in the middle of the battlefield with every possibility he could get shot dead tomorrow and every day was an anxious wait until she saw him again. Iz'phal just hoped with all her heart as she tried to stop the tears that through all the animosity she would get the chance to see him again and just longed for that day to come around as soon as it could. If she knew there was a chance he'd come back alive from this fighting she wanted to know now but the future felt so clouded and all she could do was hope. A small rap at her door but she didn't answer, just reading his words over and over, until they were enough to stop her tears for now as not liking her silence Risha opened the door, brown hair slicked back from her well rounded face, blue eyes clouded with worry when she saw the rueful expression on her closest friend's face. Risha was the Captain's top slicer and had helped her get out of many desperate situations, saving them in top priority missions and keeping their identities secret. Through all they had been through they were close friends but when Risha saw the Captain in a kind of saddened trance she just wanted to know if she was okay. She perched beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, asking how she was feeling as Iz'phal merely just shook her head, laughed weakly and swiped the back of her hand across her cheek to brush the remaining tears away.

"Oh Risha girl don't worry bout me. I'm just being so damn sensitive again" Iz'phal pushed her true feelings away, glad for the company, knowing she would always do the same for her as Risha knew she was hiding something.

"Being sensitive is a good thing Captain. It shows you have heart and courage, never lose that…" Risha comforted, running a white gloved hand up and down her arm as Iz'phal's cheeks gained colour. She knew her friend was right but she just wanted to banish all the bad memories away, particularly when she thought her best friend was at war and anything could happen to him. She dreaded the day to get a note saying his wound was mortal and he only had a few days to live…Iz'phal closed her eyes, dispelling the thought away as Risha's soft voice was enough to bring her back to the present. "I know how that guy feels about you. Corso told me a while back but I didn't want to tell you, not then with what was happening to you…" Iz'phal just wanted to know, her face a mask of uncertainty as she just waited Risha to finish what she wanted to say. "He loves you Captain. He didn't need to tell me for me to know as I know myself. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he always wants to be close to you. Have you sensed that?" Risha asked, seeing her friend going through a mess of emotions right now as she just answered in a sheepish voice, just grateful for someone being there with her.

"He told me himself Risha but at the time I had another man in my life…I just wanted to be happy with him…Until he…He left me that morning and I'll never forgive him. He was once my best friend but after what he's put me through I can't forgive him…I won't…" Iz'phal trembled, the once strong tone in her voice becoming frail as Risha wondered who she was talking about and realised that before Corso had developed feelings for her she had once loved someone else, greatly by the sounds of it but she had never wanted to talk about it. She just didn't want to. It was too painful.

"Izzy girl listen…Can't you just talk to him. I'm sure he understand" Risha tried to suggest, a little naively on her part but despite being one of her closest friends she had little notion of what the Captain had been through, just trying to sooth her.

"No Risha don't you see…He's gone and I refuse to talk to him…He's made my life a living hell and I won't go back there again…Not ever!" Iz'phal suddenly burst out, the wild look in her eyes making Risha slightly nervous but in the end her low, soothing voice calmed her down as she just sobbed quietly in her arms, just letting all her worries spill onto her, after all that's what friends were for but Risha asked a question and it struck her, stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you love him?...Corso?" Risha asked timidly just wanting to know the truth as Iz'phal bit her bottom lips and just gazed into her lap, realising her hands were shaking slightly just feeling so lost. Risha knew she was asking a personal question but she just wanted to help her, wanted to be there for her.

"I don't know! I don't know I…" Iz'phal cried, just feeling helpless that she couldn't control her emotions but in the end she confessed how she felt, knowing she could trust Risha until the bitter end. "I just don't want you to frown on me if I did…" Iz'phal said just gazing up into her warm face as Risha arched an eyebrow down at her. Why would she think that?

"Izzy girl, why on a Kath Hound's backside would I think less of you for loving him…I have always told you, you'd make a lovely couple. You're not just another woman in his life Captain. He wants to be with you…It only depends if you want to be with him" Risha explained, just glad to have this heart to heart with her closest friend as Iz'phal just let it out, all the frustration she'd bottled up.

"I didn't know how to react at first when he told me…But there were times we'd look into each other's eyes…Risha I could hardly breathe…I was so taken away by how he treated me but I couldn't tell him…I loved another…To ask for his love would've be wrong" Iz'phal said, a new life dancing in her deep brown eyes as Risha just stared down at her, comforting her when she needed.

"Girl don't be silly!" Risha sighed, examining her beautiful face and realising now why he'd fallen for her. Not only was she one of the kindest, most caring person Risha had ever met but now she realised he loved her for her beauty too. "Just because you used to love another it doesn't mean you can't fall for someone else. If you really feel that way about him you have to ask him…He needs you…" Risha explained, a smile lighting up Iz'phal's tear sodden face as she sniffed, brown eyes blotchy and red.

"I can't Risha…Not just yet. I've been through so much…Yes I do love him but I just want to be friends for a little longer. I need to get myself together first…That's all…" Iz'phal breathed quietly, Risha letting her arm fall from her shoulder, guessing she'd got it all in the open now.

"Girl I understand…You'll see him real soon promise. Trust me when you love someone like that you know and when you get the chance to tell him it'll be the best decision of your life. He's besotted with you, can't stop thinking bout you….He told me all the time before he left…" Risha beamed proudly at her like an older sister, as the two women practically were sisters, not by blood but by closeness. Iz'phal was just so glad she was there, just glad to have a shoulder to rest her weary head on when she needed it but she saw the future now. She did love him, just wanted to be with him. It had been bottled up inside her for so long but very soon she would tell him face to face how she felt and then life would be as it should. Iz'phal Trua was a brave girl, heck she heard it from everyone but now she knew just how brave she was when she'd tallied all the events in her life and what she'd been through.

"Aww thanks Risha…I feel so much better…Thank you…" Iz'phal sighed, a comforting warmth spiralling through her chest as Risha just patted her on the shoulder before striding through for the door.

"Captain you ever need me all you need do it ask…okay?" said Risha, Iz'phal flashing a sweet smile at her before closing her door, Iz'phal just gazing at the letter in her hand and knowing the next word they got from the Republic Base they were going to see him, no matter what else was happening.

Iz'phal Trua was a girl of many talents but keeping her friends close to her was one of them. She refused to let anymore of her friends or loved ones be hurt and if that meant taking on the whole Empire herself she would do it.

The past had been so dark, just full of misguided ventures and misfortunes that hadn't gone to plan but now she was ready for the future and had never felt so energized. She was ready to start the next chapter in her life…With the people that meant everything to her: Her crew, her job that she loved so much and a best friend who loved her more than any of the men in her life had.

Her star was shining bright on the horizon shining bright and as she lay down to sleep that night, the letter still pressed against her chest she dreamed of her parents, saw their loving faces and the expressions they wore and they were proud. Always would be proud of their daughter and would always tell her to stand strong, for her friends and for them.

Iz'phal Trua…Captain of the Stars.


End file.
